Ángeles vs Demonios
by Ayiw-KuN-88
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Melissa conoció a L... Su vida, la de su amor y la de su mejor amigo parecía normal, hasta que descubrieron que lo sobrenatural, parecía seguirlos a cada paso... MelloxOc/ MattxOc
1. ¿Quién es esa chica?

**Hallo a todos!**

**¿Como les va? ¡Tanto tiempo!**

**Bien... creo que esto, este nuevo escrito, este... "experimento" ya tiene es suficiente tiempo guardado como para salir a la luz...**

**Este es un Fic que he estado haciendo desde hace un par de meses, sin mucho tiempo para escribirlo y terminarlo... Pero es algo y espero que les guste...**

**¿Alguien leyó alguno de los Fic de Elle0105 :"Cuando los ángeles..."? Bueno, en estos capítulos encontrarán a la pequeña y blanquita Melissa, amor de Mello y mejor amiga de Matt, hacker y amante de los dulces... ¡Ah! Y hermanita menor de Near...**

**Habrá otros personajes y... cosas sobrenaturales... después de todo, TODOS sabemos que Death Note no es la típica y humana seria detestivesca (?) y policíaca que pasan en algún Discóvery o algún canal así...**

**Bien, debo decirles que estoy nerviosa, y que sé que o gustará a muchas personas... hice un par de invitaciones, espero que les guste, solo eso por ahora...**

******Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los creadores de Mello y Matt, así como de Kira y las situaciones anteriores a este Fic. Elle0105 es la creadora de Melissa y su amor con Mello y amistad con Matt. El resto es puramente mío...**_******

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién es esa chica?<em>

* * *

><p>Mello y Melissa salieron del ascensor y caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta la puerta de su departamento; entraron y se quitaron los abrigos, poniéndose cómodos de inmediato, Melissa quitándose los zapatos, largando un suspiro y Mello desabrochando su chaleco de cuero. Hacía mucho calor, la temperatura ascendía cada vez más, pero ellos estaban resguardados de él gracias al aire acondicionado que Matt había instalado en el departamento hacía poco más de una semana. No mediaron palabra, solo deseaban que el calor salga de sus cuerpos; aburrida, Melissa depositó su vista en el chico rubio que habría una barra de chocolate algo derretida, lamiendo la sustancia que caía en sus manos sin guantes. Sonrió y se puso de pié, caminando directamente hasta frente el chico, que la miró con una ceja arriba.<p>

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó y se relamió los labios, aún con vestigios de chocolate en ellos.

- No te hagas el inocente, no te sale – dijo la chica sentándose en las piernas de su novio, que sonrió de costado antes de tomarla con algo de brusquedad de la nuca y juntar sus labios en un pasional beso.

Sin embargo, un leve carraspeo los hizo distanciarse, haciendo también gruñir al choco-adicto. Detestaba cuando los interrumpían, y eran muchas las veces que eran interrumpidos. Buscó los ojos del pelirrojo para poder darle su peor mirada, cruzándose con un par de ojos claros, penetrantes, pero tranquilos al mismo tiempo. De un respingo se puso de pié, tomando a la peliblanca en brazos cubriéndola de aquel desconocido, sacando su arma de inmediato, apuntando sin siquiera razonarlo. Pero algo desorientador sucedió. Sonó un disparo, sin que Mello haya accionado el gatillo, y su Eagle cayó al suelo varios metros más allá con un golpe seco. El rubio buscó a quién se había atrevido a hacer aquello, arrebatarle el arma de un disparo, encontrándose con Matt ya caminando hacia el desconocido con algo de prisa y nerviosismo. Vio que cuando los separaban menos de un metro, el desconocido se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos. Matt pareció sorprendido en primer lugar, pero luego, con una sonrisa feliz, correspondió el abrazo de aquella persona. El silencio inundó el departamento; hasta que el rubio sintió una voz extrañada en su oído.

- Es una chica – dijo Melissa. Solo entonces notó que, en efecto era una chica la que se colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo, vestida con unos pantalones cómodos de tela fina y una musculosa blanca, del mismo color del pantalón. Su cabello, oscuro como un espeso mar nocturno, caía como cascada por la espalda de la chica, siendo aplastado por el brazo de su mejor amigo, ya que llegaba más debajo de su cintura.

- ¿Matt? – lo llamó algo inseguro. El aludido lo miró y notó algo de rencor en sus ojos, lo que lo extrañó un poco más. El pelirrojo, luego de un minuto, sintió que la chica lo liberaba del agarre con lentitud. Una vez suelto, la miró a los ojos, mientras la chica trataba de evitar su mirada a toda costa.

- ¿Maï? – preguntó con voz sumamente tranquila – Etes-vous d'accord? {¿Te encuentras bien?} – preguntó buscando los pedacitos de cielo de la chica, que no se las dirigía, mirando el suelo. Afirmó con rapidez y retrocedió un paso, sin dignarse a levantar la mirada. Matt hizo una mueca contraída y levantó el rostro de la chica con dos de sus dedos. Pero la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose de hombros con temor, volviendo a bajarlo con rudeza. Matt hizo chasquear la lengua y se inclinó buscando la mirada de la chica.

- Pas {No} – dijo en un susurro la muchacha tratando de retroceder, siendo detenida por el pelirrojo al tomarla de los hombros con algo de fuerza.

- Rapelezz-vous, je ne vais pas vous blesser {Recuerda, no te haré daño} – dijo con vos bastante tranquila. La chica lo miró con ojos grandes un momento antes de volver a agachar la mirada. Matt suspiró y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a su cuarto, donde cerró con delicadeza.

Mello y Melissa a penas y podían entender todo ello. ¿Matt y una chica francesa en su casa? ¿Encerrados en su cuarto? ¿Matt defendiendo a alguien de Mello a disparos?

- ¿Quién es ella? – sin poder evitarlo, Melissa soltó la pregunta que le escocía en la garganta.

- N… no lo sé – dijo todavía algo impactado el rubio – Jamás la había visto – dijo pensando en todas las veces que había dejado solo al pelirrojo. ¿Cuántas veces se había metido esa chica en el departamento?

Ni tiempo tuvo de responderse o tratar de pensar una respuesta que la puerta del chico se volvió a abrir, saliendo Matt aún arrastrando a la chica, pero ésta ya tenía una enorme y algo vieja campera negra sobre sus hombros, y una mochila pequeña sobre esta. ¿No tenía calor?

- Matt – el rubio volvió a intentar llamar la atención del pelirrojo, pero este hizo caso omiso a su llamado; apretó los puños, ¿Quién se creía para ignorarlo de ese modo? Quiso decirle algo, pero Melissa lo detuvo posando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

- No – susurró sin despegar la vista de la chica que, ahora libre del agarre del chico de googles, esperaba mientras éste buscaba algo en el refrigerador, mirándolos entre curiosa y extrañada – Está algo asustada – miró a la chica que lo miraba a él como guardado respeto.

- ¿Matt? – de pronto llamó con voz sumamente baja, pero el pelirrojo se volvió en seguida hacia ella – Sont-ils? {¿Son ellos?} – preguntó insegura, sin despegar la mirada de la chica de pelo blanco – Est mignon {Es bonita} – dijo y sonrió.

- I lest {Lo sé} – dijo y sacó una enorme manzana roja de la nevera. Melissa tuvo un respingo al ver que le entregaba la manzana a la azabache, pero se reprimió de aclamarla de su propiedad al ver la felicidad de la chica, bastante enternecida.

- Mercí, monsieur le {Gracias, señor} – dijo tomando con ambas manos la fruta.

- Je ne suis pas ton maître {Yo no soy tu señor} – dijo inclinándose buscando sus ojos, a lo que la chica lo miró desconfiada – Je suis ton ami {Soy tu amigo} – dijo y la chica negó con la cabeza, resignada – comme vous le souhaitez {Como desees} – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Caminó por el departamento, recogiendo sus llaves, junto con sus cigarros – Mello – de pronto lo llamó, haciendo que este deje de mirara a la chica, que miraba su manzana como si de un tesoro maravillosos se tratase – Vuelvo en diez minutos – dijo y se acercó a la chica, para indicarse la puerta de salida – Irons-nous? {¿Nos vamos?}– preguntó y la chica afirmó y volvió a mirar a la pareja.

- Je ne présente pas? {¿No me presenta?} – preguntó extrañada. Matt reprimió una mueca.

- Est en retard {Ya es tarde} – dijo y la chica abrió los ojos como platos.

- Nous… rapide… nous s'ill vous paît {Vámonos… rápido… por favor, vámonos} – rogó tirando del brazos del chico que se apresuró a la puerta, seguido de cerca por la chica.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo y salió, esperando a que la chica salga también.

- Revoir {Adiós} – dijo haciendo una seña con la mano, para que la puerta sea cerrada por el pelirrojo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué diablos? – susurró Mello caminando a la habitación del pelirrojo, abriendo de inmediato, notando todo "en su lugar". Había un anormal orden en el lugar pero seguía teniendo esa característica marca de 'Matt' por todos lados. La cama estaba tendida y parecía que solo había sido utilizada para sentarse en ella, no para… digamos que otras cosas.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar a Matt, de seguro nos explicará todo – dijo Melissa de pronto a su espalda. Se giró con brusquedad, mirándola de mal modo.

- No me digas que hacer; en cuanto a Matt, le sacaré las respuestas que desee a balazos, y luego lo haré bañarse con ácido sulfúrico por atreverse a dispararle a mi arma – dijo avanzando para recogerla. La chica dio un bufido.

- Y tan bien que veníamos – susurró. Mello se giró de inmediato, lanzando chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó con tono de voz opaco.

- Nada – se apresuró a decir. Al verlo retomar su marcha suspiró y caminó hacia su habitación.

Solo debían esperar al pelirrojo.

0-0-0

No diez minutos, veinte habían pasado desde que Matt había salido del departamento, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al joven antes nombrado. A penas lo escucharon y casi a los tropezones llegaron a la cocina, para ver al pelirrojo sentarse en una de las sillas, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y descansando la cabeza en sus manos. Melissa trató de preguntar algo, pero el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar solo.

- No… si… s-si… ya le dije que no… ella quiso que la lleve temprano… le vuelvo a repetir que no… si… no, me dijo que le tienen prohibido recibir comida de afuera… no… si… se la obsequié, le gustan las frutas… no… el informe lo hará ella… si, solo le enseñé- pero-yo… está bien… si, concluiré el informe yo mismo mañana… si… no tendría problema, ¿A qué hora?... ¿TAN TEMPRANO?... no… es que-NO, claro que quiero seguir en este trabajo… pero… pero… e-está bien, no se alarme… la esperaré… Si, tendré el auto… ¿Yo?... De-de acuerdo… si, le doy mi palabra… Una cosa antes… ¿Me… dejaría despedirme? Su hijo no me lo permitió… Le repito, es para recordar unas contraseñas – dijo y se irguió, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando – ¡Maï! – gritó y su rostro se iluminó – Etes-vous d'acord? {¿Te encuentras bien?} – preguntó algo angustiado – désolé {Lo siento} – dijo con algo de tristeza – je ne savais pas… mais… MAIS… conformément {Yo no sabía… pero… PERO… de acuerdo} – dijo derrotado, sonriendo con dulzura – au revoir, rapellez-vous, je t'aime {Adiós, y recuerda, te quiero} – dijo con voz acaramelada y rió con ganas – le pardon, revoir {Perdón, adiós} – dijo y cortó la llamada, aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró por dos segundos el celular y sacó una caja de cigarros del bolsillo de su campera, encendiéndolo de inmediato. Aspiró con necesidad y mantuvo el humo con su cuerpo por unos segundos antes de suspirar y ver a su alrededor, por demás distraído, antes de cruzarse con la mirada furibunda de Mello; asustado, se sentó derecho en el lugar.

- ¿Quién era esa chica? – preguntó sin rodeos el rubio. Matt, suspiró y volvió a inhalar su droga.

- Se llama… – dijo titubeando.

- Ni se te ocurra mentirme – dijo el rubio y Matt lo miró a los ojos.

- No te diré su nombre… pero puedes llamarla Maï – dijo firme, haciendo que Melissa lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el mayor, entornando los ojos.

- Si nuestra vida estaba en un 80% en riesgo si alguien conocía nuestros nombres en el caso Kira, el de esta chica es de más del 120% justo ahora – dijo serio.

- ¿Quién es, Matt? – preguntó la chica de cabellos blancos – tú… ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Qué hace en nuestro departamento? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó rápidamente la chica, acercándose más al joven fumador.

- Es… una chica que conocí por Internet – dijo y Mello alzó una ceja.

- Era obvio – bufó el choco-adicto, recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de Matt.

- No es lo obvio – dijo bastante enojado – La encontré tratando de pasar una de las barreras de seguridad de un grupo de bandidos para un trabajo; no pude pasar su seguridad ni al primer ni segundo intento, por lo que debí hacerlo desde aquí, con mi aparatos; luego de prepararme, comencé el ataque con sutileza, dándome cuenta que la firefok había desaparecido y que me esperaban – dijo soltando un suspiro – Terminamos hablando por video llamada con su jefe, que quería contratarme para trabajar para el, Me había buscado y sabía que me encontraría en algún momento; pero no acepté, por lo que puso a la chica en cámaras, diciendo que era ella quien había diseñado toda la seguridad de aquel sitio – dijo y esbozó una sonrisa burlona – No quiero ni imaginar mi cara al verla por primera vez – comentó – El solo hecho de ver sus ojos me hizo caer profundo en algún lugar – dijo y apagó el cilindro de nicotina en un cenicero que había sobre la mesa – El punto es que caí redondito en su trampa, su señuelo no es fácil de ignorar… Me dijo que lo reconsidere y, tratando que no se note mucho, acepté luego de medio día de meditación, por que a penas la vi supe que quería conocerla de algún modo. Luego de una semana trabajando y hablando a través de las computadoras, decidí invitarla a salir, me sentí en confianza y solo debía esperar a que me dijera que si, pero…

- Ella te rechazó – interrumpió la chica. Matt hizo una mueca.

- No es solo eso – dijo y frunció el ceño – Yo notaba que algo no andaba bien con ella, siempre que trataba de hablar de algo que no fuera el hackear o reforzar las fireword, se ponía nerviosa, y miraba repetidas veces sobre el ordenador, como si alguien hubiese allí; la cosa es que cuando le dije que si quería ir a cenar a algún lado, se asustó mucho, lo noté en sus ojos, y la comunicación se cortó de inmediato – dijo y apretó los labios – Claro, que podía saber yo que la chica tenía problemas más grandes que algún novio sobre protector o padres con alma de santos – dijo y miró a su amigo que se había acercado a sentarse en la otra de las sillas, justo al lado de su novia, sentada en el borde de la mesa frente suyo.

- ¿A qué problemas te refieres? – preguntó Melissa, algo entretenida por aquella historia. Matt la miró y sonrió algo enojado.

- Ella fue secuestrada a los 8 años de no se que lugar, fue llevada a Francia, y desde ese momento la comenzaron a entrenar – dijo y notó la mirada extrañada de los otros dos – Mello, ¿Recuerdas aquella pandilla que buscamos para realizar aquella misión en Italia? – preguntó a su amigo, que pensó por un momento.

- Si, esa organización grande, que no tenía ni enemigos ni nada – dijo y el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza.

- Ellos fueron sus secuestradores – dijo y el rubio abrió los ojos como platos – La vendieron luego de un par de mesas a la organización que la tiene ahora, una mafia inglesa nueva.

- De allí sacaban tales toneladas de dinero –murmuró y recibió una mirada aún más confundida de su novia – Trata de personas, es el tercer acto ilegal que deja mejores ganancias – dijo y la chica se horrorizó.

- Pobre chica – susurró.

- ¿A qué te referías con entrenarla? – preguntó el rubio, abriendo otra barra de chocolate medio derretido – Es en esas cosas de computación, ¿Verdad?

- No, al menos no solo en eso – dijo y apretó los labios un segundo antes de continuar – Hace una semana más o menos leí su historial dentro de la mafia italiana, y esta chica es casi un arma que tienen – dijo y suspiró con fuerza; le costaba hablar de eso – Desde niña la entrenaron para buscar y matara a quien se le dijera – dijo y Melissa apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro – Sabe rastrear a las personas, y luego matarlas, sabe un arte marcial poco conocido, basado en una técnica perfeccionada por unas monjas de las montañas del Himalaya; como asesina, es sumamente profesional, sigilosa, cuidadosa, fría y mortal – dijo y suspiró – pese a ello, es una chica tímida y reservada, no le gusta hablar ni salir al exterior mucho, casi no congenia con las personas y prefiere la soledad a estar acompañada…

- ¿Qué hacía en el departamento? – preguntó Mello, mirándolo ya sin mucho enojo.

- Luego de que intentara invitarla y de dos días sin saber nada de ella, su jefe me hizo ir a trabajar en su cede tecnológica, me quería conocer, evaluar en algún modo; yo solo quería verla – dijo y sonrió, recordando algo – Estuvimos trabajando todos los días del otro lado de la cuidad; como ustedes salían desde temprano, no se enteraron – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – La cosa es que hace tres días debe venir aquí para continuar con la programación de las barreras de su gente, son bastante complicadas y le he estado ayudando en lo que puedo, pero hace casi todo sola, aprende rápido – dijo y miró a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué se le dificulta? – preguntó la ojiverde.

- Ella a penas sabe hablar en este idioma – dijo – por eso, cuando le conté que podía hablar en francés, comenzamos a hacerlo, solo quiero que se sienta cómoda – dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y eso por…? – dijo Melissa.

- Ella es bastante maltratada en donde vive – dijo y apretó los puños, inconsciente – no le permiten quitarse la chaqueta, ya que los moretones en sus brazos son constantes – terminó susurrando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si se supone que debe no mostrarlo? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- Supongo que me estoy ganando su confianza, además, no es difícil hacer algún juego de palabras para distraerla y hacer que te termine contando – dijo y sonrió como cuando había hablado con la chica hacía unos minutos. Mello lo miró unos momentos y rió quedamente.

- Matt, no puedes hablar en serio – dijo y el chico suspiró, resignado.

- Mello, ya está hecho – dijo y Melissa lo miró, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ella te gusta – dijo, queriendo ver avergonzado al pelirrojo que tanto la molestaba, pero el chico la miró sin inmutarse.

- Ella me encanta – dijo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¿Y lo dices así como así? – preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Querías que lo oculte? Ni pensarlo – dijo y se puso de pié.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la chica.

- Tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir, mañana debo ir a buscarla yo mismo, se nota que cada vez son más las complicaciones que está teniendo su jefe para mantener a sus superiores a gusto – dijo y sonrió burlón – nos vemos mañana – se despidió y se encerró en su cuarto.

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, siendo roto por la chica, que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó mirando al rubio.

- Claro, Matt no miente, se pone nervioso al mentir, y aún falta mucho que nos cuente de esta chica – dijo y se levantó con desgano – Vamos a dormir, que mañana será un largo día – dijo y esperó a la chica para tomarla de la mano y guiarla al cuarto que compartían. El día siguiente diría muchas cosas nuevas e, inconscientemente, querían sentirse preparados para ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que suba más? ¿O es algo para la basura?...<strong>

**Sus comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas, como siempre... Sugerencias de igual modo, a no ser que quieran que todo sea sorpresa... Ustedes, amadas lectoras, serán las que digan para dónde seguiré con esto...**

**Nos vemos y saludos a todos... Les deseo suerte...**

**Ayiw...**

**PD: Mis más sinceras y grandes gratitudes a Elle0105, que me permitió los D.A. para poder tomar a Melissa para este Fic...**

**_04/04/2012_  
><strong>


	2. Entiéndeme, mon amie

**Hallo...**

**Espero que les guste, muchachas, debo terminar una tarea para mañana, espero que les guste y gracias a Taitta, Crayolas En Mi Nariz, María Keehl (Me dió en bandejita de plata las traducciones del francés, chicas, lamento que el capítulo anterior hayan sido tan asquerosas las traducciones, maldigan al Google por no tener mejores traductores XD) y a Elle0105... (Que de ella es Melissa... X3)...**

******Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los creadores de Mello y Matt, así como de Kira y las situaciones anteriores a este Fic. Elle0105 es la creadora de Melissa y su amor con Mello y amistad con Matt. El resto es puramente mío...**_******

* * *

><p><em>Entiéndeme, mon amie...<em>

* * *

><p>El día siguiente diría muchas cosas nuevas e, inconscientemente, querían sentirse preparados para ello.<p>

0-0-0

La mañana les despertó de una manera bastante desagradable. Solo escucharon a Matt salir de su habitación gritando cosas en francés, sonando bastante exaltado y cerrando la puerta de entrada con fuerza.

- ¿Matt salió? – preguntó Melissa, tratando de permanecer despierta.

- Tu continúa durmiendo – dijo Mello arropándola al ver que continuaba descansando sin problemas. Se levantó, vistiéndose de modo correcto, salió del cuarto. Al asomarse en la habitación del chico notó que todo estaba como el día anterior. Notó, extrañado, las botas de combate del pelirrojo a un lado. ¿Acaso había salido descalzo? Negó con la cabeza y salió de aquel lugar, ver tanta tecnología allí lo inquietaba.

- Decidió esperar a su amigo, tomando un chocolate caliente, leyendo la novela de Isabel Allende, El paso de los Días. Ni una hora completa había pasado que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se incorporó en el sofá, notando a Matt sin zapatos y a la chica, pero algo extraño había allí, para empezar, por la expresión iracunda de su amigo.

- Matt – lo llamó, pero el chico no le hizo caso, continuó en su búsqueda por la cocina, mientras la chica esperaba sentada sobre la mesa, por orden del gamer, con el rostro cubierto por sus oscuros cabellos. Entonces, se enojó ¿Por qué diantres lo ignoraba de ese modo? Se incorporó y avanzó hacia el chico, que preparaba algo en una taza, de color marón medio amarillento. Notó que había paquetes cerrados de gasa sobre la mesa, pero lo pasó por alto; fue directo a tomar por el hombro al chico, haciéndole voltear con brusquedad - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le exigió entornando la mirada.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? – preguntó con la mandíbula apretada, caminando hasta la chica, que se encogió al sentir que alguien se le acercaba. Matt metió la mano entre sus cabellos, para levantarse el rostro con delicadeza, pero la suficiente fuerza para vencer la resistencia puesta por la azabache, mostrando el rostro de la chica golpeado; tenía un ojo morado y un moretón a la altura de su mandíbula del lado derecho; había heridas rojas sobre su cuello y muchas aún sangraban; Mello quedó de piedra – Esto me pasa, lo que le pasa a ella me pasa a mi – dijo en un hilo de voz, acariciando una pequeña zona de una de las mejillas de la chica sin un golpe, que solo atinó a apretar los labios.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó, notando que la chica lo miró fugazmente, apartando la vista avergonzada de inmediato.

- No lo sé, no me quiere decir – dijo con notorio dolor en la voz el pelirrojo; quedó observando el rostro gacho de la chica y apretó los puños – Maï, s'il te plait {Maï, por favor} – suplicó; la chica lo miró de reojo y suspiró, bajando sus párpados.

- Il...il a essayée de... {Él… él trató de...}

- Te maltraiter? {¿Maltratarte?} – preguntó y la chica afirmó con la cabeza lentamente; Matt cerró los ojos y la abrazó suavemente; casi como si lo hubiera esperado, ella escondió su magullado rostro en el pecho del chico, temblando ligeramente por los sollozos que contenía. Mello retrocedió, sin hacer ruido, hasta el living, donde notó a Melissa con su pijama celeste de satén, mirando a su mejor amigo y a la extraña.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Está lastimada, alguien la lastimó – dijo y la chica se mordió el labio.

- ¿Sabes por qué?

- No, esperemos a que se calmen y a que la cure, no está bien esa chica – susurró, desviando la vista, repentinamente a las piernas blancas de la chica, al descubierto por el corto short que llevaba – Melissa, vete a vestir y trae una muda de ropa limpia para ella, busca algo que te quede grande – dijo y la chica lo miró, algo enojada.

- ¿Estás queriendo decirme algo? – preguntó frunciendo los labios.

- Si, eres más pequeña que ella – dijo señalando con su cabeza a la chica que aún sollozaba en brazos del hacker. Hizo algo que podía pasar por un mohín.

- De acuerdo, ya vuelvo – dijo y caminó hasta entrar al cuarto que compartían.

- Mello – escuchó su nombre y volteó de golpe, viendo a Matt caminar hasta él con prisa – tu… ¿Sabes dónde están las vendas? – preguntó urgido.

- Ahora las traigo – dijo y caminó por el mismo pasillo que Melissa, pero metiéndose en la habitación de enfrente. Matt volvió en seguida a la cocina y tomó con una pinza un algodón embebido en yodo, que acercó al rostro de la chica con delicadeza, comenzó limpiando sus labios, parecían extrañamente… cortados; frunció los suyos y continuó descendiendo con el algodón por las marcas que bajaban por el cuelo, hombros y pecho de la chica. Quedó observando una de esas marcas con detalle.

- Maï, C'est quoi? {¿Qué son ?}

- Sont… morsures {Son… mordidas} – dijo y el chico abrió los ojos como platos. Con manos temblorosas, apartó el cabello de la chica, dejando a su vista más marcas como esas donde su cabello las había tapado.

- Maï… – dijo con vos temblorosa.

- Matt… suplico, no enoje – dijo de un modo bastante claro – él… no quiso hacer… esto – excusó; Matt quedó de piedra – No enoje – dijo y, poniéndose de pié, lo abrazó sin previo aviso, causando confusión en el pelirrojo, que al caer, la abrazó posesivamente, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos, respirando entrecortadamente.

- No lo defiendas – susurró.

- No enojar, por favor – volvió a hablar con agudeza.

- Maï… no te haré daño, si me enojo es solo porque no quiero que te hagan daño – dijo el chico acariciando delicadamente la espalda de la chica, que se quejó por lo bajo. Matt, entonces, la miró y acorraló contra la mesa, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Matt ¿Qué hace? – preguntó con temor.

- Quiero verte – dijo y quitó con un hábil movimiento la remera manchada con sangre que tenía la chica. Su piel blanca le recordó a la de Melissa, ya que hasta sus venas azules se podían ver, y parecía aún más pálida por los moretones que relucían sobre su espalda, brazos y caderas. La chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, incómoda. Matt solo podía ver aquellas heridas y golpes, sintiéndolos casi sobre su propia piel.

- Matt… ¿Devuelve… T-shirt? – preguntó frotando sus dos piel, queriendo sentir de nuevo la ropa sobre su piel.

- Maï… - susurró y, sin estar del todo consciente, se acercó lo suficiente para rozar con sus labios la piel de la chica, sobre una de las magulladuras en su hombro. Ella dejó de respirar, quedando estática, cerrando los ojos con lo que parecía temor, tiñendo sus pómulos de rojo.

- M-Matt – susurró y el chico recorrió la distancia entre su hombro y su mejilla sin separar sus labios de aquella cálida piel. El tiempo se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos para ambos, pero había silencio, demasiado silencio. Finalmente, besó su mejilla y se distanció pareciendo incómodo.

- Chicos, no nos espíen así – dijo y se asomaron los otros dos, medios avergonzados de ser descubiertos.

- Esto… aquí tienes – dijo Mello alcanzándole las vendas que había ido a buscar.

- Gracias – dijo el gamer.

- Matt aquí tiene una muda nueva de ropa –dijo la albina, dejando la ropa sobre la mesa, a un lado de la chica.

- Mercí – dijo ésta y le sonrió quedamente.

- Quédate quieta – dijo Matt, volviendo a llevar el algodón a los golpes. La azabache suspiró y obedeció en todo lo que el chico le decía para poder curarla, dejó que el otro desinfecte sus heridas y las cubra con las gasas, quejándose solo de vez en cuando.

- Vaya, eres valiente – dijo de pronto Melissa, haciendo que la chica la mire, sentada extrañamente sobre una silla a su lado.

- Excusez-moi? – preguntó y miró a Matt – Dijo… ¿Valiente? – repitió sin entender.

- Brave – tradujo Mello, ya que Matt estaba aún ocupado en su espalda.

- Vou-parlez français? {¿Habla en francés?}– preguntó mirándolo, sonriente. El chico se limitó a afirmar.

- Je n'aime pas parler français {No me gusta hablar francés} – contestó y la chica agachó el rostro.

- Perdón, no volveré a hablar – dijo quedamente. Mello la miró confundido.

- Si quieres hablarlo, háblalo – dijo y la chica negó un poco con la cabeza.

- No poder… no… no poder hablar si no gusta – dijo, teniendo ciertas dificultades en ello.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Melissa.

- Por que… siempre alguien… enoja – dijo y, súbitamente, sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza – No poder – repitió.

- Si puedes – se escuchó la voz de Matt; la chica lo miró sobre el hombro – aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo irguiendo su espalda, estirándose.

- No puedo, es el trabajo, es como estar allí con él… - dudó antes de continuar, agachando la mirada.

- ¿Con él qué? – preguntó en seguida Matt, guardando todo lo que había utilizado, tirando los sobres vacíos de gasas y demás descartables – Répond, s'il te plait {Responde, por favor} – dijo colocándose frente suyo, mirándola a los ojos.

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire {No se como decirlo} – dijo – C'est surveiller {Es vigilar} – dijo y el chico volvió a suspirar.

- Il te surveille? {¿Te vigila?} – hizo la pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

- Oui, dés le premier jour {Si, desde el primer día} – respondió antes de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos – MATT – de repente se quejó, dándose cuanta que había hablado de más; poniéndose de pié, enojada lo golpeó en el brazo con bastante fuerza – no hacer… eso – dijo en un susurro extraño y le quitó de las manos su remera, tomó la remera que Melissa le había llevado, y caminando con extrema gracia, pasando a Melissa y Mello, llegó al único cuarto que conocía del departamento.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – preguntó el chico, siguiéndola, observándola mientras se colocaba la remera.

- Que si termino antes, podremos… hablar – dijo apartando su cabello del rostro de un soplido. Matt sonrió y volvió a inclinarse para besarla en una mejilla.

- Eres bonita – dijo y la chica lo miró extrañada; no entendía aquello – No importa – dijo resignado el chico y señaló las computadoras – hagámoslo rápido.

- Rápido – dijo y entraron para cerrar la puerta.

Fuera, la pareja mirada aquel pedazo de madera con ojos enorme, aquello había sonado muy, MUY bizarro. Decidieron, entonces, seguir o tratar de seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Cada uno en la suya. Las horas transcurrieron sin nada más que lo habitual. Cerca del medio día, Matt salió de su cuarto, sonriendo. Mello, allí sentado y algo al pendiente de su amigo, lo notó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Si se puede saber claro – dijo algo sarcástico.

- Nada, solo… no puedo evitar estar feliz cuando ella lo es, aun que sea por momentos cortos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Oye, ¿No compraron comida ayer? – preguntó.

- ¿Acaso también debemos darle de comer? – preguntó algo fastidiado, haciendo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo.

- TÚ no tienes que hacer nada – dijo algo cortante, caminando a la cocina – Ella está a mi cargo – agregó metiéndose en la heladera, sacando un par de manzanas – Esto será suficiente – murmuró y, al tratar de volver a su cuarto fue detenido por Mello.

- Esas manzanas son de Melissa – dijo y extendió la mano, exigiéndolas.

- Hay más en la nevera – dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de pasarlo, pero no pudo – Mello, basta, necesitamos terminar – dijo algo tajante. Mello lo miró enojado; nadie le respondía del modo en que el chico de googles había hecho, NADIE.

- Pasarás cuando me devuelvas las manzanas de Melissa – dijo terco y el pelirrojo suspiró.

- Maï tiene hambre y le daré estas manzanas que YO compre con MI dinero ganado de MI esfuerzo – dijo haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras. Mello lo tomó del cuello de la remera a rayas, acercándolo con fuerza a su rostro.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir algo? – preguntó entre dientes.

- Absolutamente nada, pero si te sientes atacado, por alguna razón será ¿Verd… – su pregunta descarada fue detenida por el puño del rubio. Retrocedió un paso, el cual le ayudó a tomar impulso para devolverle el gesto con MUCHA fuerza.

A los dos minutos estaban ambos rodando por el suelo, golpeándose a morir.

- ¡Mello! – gritó Melissa al entrar a la sala, viendo el desorden y a los dos supuestos amigos en su pelea.

- ¡Matt! – La de pelo blanco vio a Maï de pié en el pasillo que daba a la entrada del cuarto de Matt, con ojos enormes y rostro pálido. Matt, durante medio segundó fijó sus ojos en ella; la distracción hizo que Mello lo golpee dejándolo cerca del desmayo.

- ¡Es suficiente! – gritó Melissa queriendo avanzar, distrayéndose con una mancha negra que avanzaba hacia los dos varones. Vio como Maï, a una velocidad enorme y con una fuerza anormal, tomaba a Mello de los hombros, separándolo de Matt, que casi se dejaba vencer por la inconsciencia, haciéndolo caer en un sillón. La chica se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, que tenía una mano sobre su mejilla.

- ¡Matt! – gritó tocándole el rostro, inspeccionándolo.

- D-despacio – murmuró el chico. Ella alejó las manos de él y tomó su mano con ambas.

- Perdón, sé… culpa mía… perdón, Matt – repetía una y otra vez, enturbiando la mirada. Matt lo notó y le acarició una de sus manos con el pulgar suelto.

- No llores, p-por favor – dijo y ella inspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Melissa se había acercado a Mello, para ver si estaba herido, pero al notar que no lo estaba, que tan solo había sido algo estúpido, solo atinó a prestarle atención a los otros dos.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó la azabache sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me patean el trasero de ese modo – bromeó. Trató de sentarse, pero la chica apoyó una de sus manos sobre su pecho – ¿Maï? ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó mirándola, notándola más pálida que de costumbre, buscando apoyo con los ojos cerrados.

- No, nada… mareo – dijo y Matt se irguió alerta.

- ¿Hace cuánto no comes? – preguntó y la chica se tensó.

- No… no sé – dijo, reacia a responder con franqueza.

- Maï ¿Hace cuánto no comes? – repitió la pregunta y la chica comenzó a balancearse levemente hacia atrás, como aturdida.

- No sé – volvió a decir.

- Por favor, Maï – dijo el chico abrazándola para que no caiga hacia atrás. La chica se acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró.

- Dos días – su voz había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Mello y Melissa la escuchen.

Mello sintió un nudo en su estómago ¿Dos días sin comer? La culpa lo llenó y miró con disculpa a su amigo, cuando éste le dedicó una iracunda mirada.

Se puso de pié y recogió las manzanas, al tiempo que Matt tomaba en brazos a la chica y la llevaba a uno de los sillones; llevó las manzanas a la chica, que lo miró asustada. ¿Por qué le temía tanto?

- Tranquila – dijo tendiéndoselas. Ella aceptó una y la mordió lentamente, masticando del mismo modo, como si no tuviese fuerzas para hacerlo más a prisa.

- Mercí – musitó al tragar y volvió a morder, aún más lentamente que la vez anterior. Mello la observó por unos instantes y luego observó a su mejor amigo, que justo le sonreía a aquella persona con infinita dulzura, acariciándole una mejilla con delicadeza; a Matt no solo le gustaba, Matt estaba enamorado de ella en serio. Pensó en cada uno de los problemas que le llevaría a sus vidas la presencia de esa chica al ser parte de la mafia francesa, pero luego su mirada voló a su ángel perfecto. Melissa miraba con pena a la pelinegra, casi con dolor, sentada en el respaldo del sillón, acariciando su cabello delicadamente, como si se conocieran de roda la vida. Mello pensó en qué sucedería si a Melissa la dejasen sin comer por dos días, la golpeasen de ese modo, la obligasen a ser carnada de un sátrapa que se beneficiaría solo, y apretó los puños. El solo hecho de imaginar el dolor y la angustia por la que estaba pasando Matt en ese momento, le hizo tomar la determinante: si Matt la quería, Maï era parte de ellos ahora, y la protegería como si protegiera a Melissa, ya que sabía que Matt también protegería a Su ángel a costa de su propia vida. Se colocó de pié y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de sentir un suave agarre en su antebrazo.

- ¿Dónde vas Mello? No te enojes – escuchó a Matt y sintió un escalofrío.

- No estoy enojado, solo… necesito averiguar algunas cosas – dijo trazando un plan maestro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber.

- Matt… esta chica, Maï – dijo deteniéndose por un momento; suspiró – hay que sacarla de donde sea que viva – dijo y Matt quedó de piedra.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó conmocionado.

- Claro, pendejo – algo enojado trató de salir pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

- No, Mello – dijo firme, extrañándolo.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Matt? – preguntó, incrédulo – La están matando en aquel lugar – dijo de modo frío, sin notar el dolor en el rostro del otro – Y no pasará mucho tiempo antes que ella no pueda más con esto – concluyó y prestó atención, notando la mirada acuosa de su mejor amigo. Se puso alerta.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – susurró y se acarició el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos – ¿CREES QUE NO SE ESO, M*****? – gritó y un silencio se apoderó del lugar; corrió la mano de rostro, dejando ver la impotencia en sus ojos – Ahora no – susurró y Mello también notó por el rabillo del ojo que las dos chicas estaban asomadas en la cocina – Hay que esperar un tiempo, ya que si se hace algo ahora, ella terminaría peor – dijo y dio un fuerte suspiró, casi como un lamento.

- Matt – Mello posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, el cual alzó la vista – Te prometo que te ayudaré – dijo con decisión y Matt esbozó una sonrisa torcida, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Mello correspondió el gesto, golpeando su espalda un poco, separándose ambos a los segundos.

- Gracias, amigo – susurró; él afirmó una vez con la cabeza.

- Mello – lo llamó Melissa, viendo de qué humores estaba; al ver que el chico le miraba neutro, se alivió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sentándose en la silla donde había estado la peliblanca.

- Quiero aprender francés – dijo decidida. Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – mordió su chocolate medio derretido.

- Quiero entenderla – dijo y, al mirarla, notó un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

- Ahora… no tengo mucha cabeza para eso, en otro momento – dijo fijando la vista al frente, meditando. Unos brazos en su cuello le sacaron de su mente.

- ¡Vamos! – rogó la chica abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Melissa – dijo su nombre casi con rudeza, pero la mirada atenta y curiosa de la otra chica lo dejó callado.

- Yo… enseñar – dijo y Melissa se apartó de él.

- Pero no sabes Inglés – dijo, haciéndola sonreír.

- Aprender… juntas – se señaló ella misma y luego a Melissa, que sonrió.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó y la chica afirmó contenta.

- Ayudar a… dos, juntas – dijo con dificultad.

- Yo puedo guiarlas – se ofreció Matt, de modo quedo desde la puerta, apoyado en ella. Maï lo miró confundida – Je peux les guider – aclaró.

- Mercí – se acercó al chico y abrazó su brazo, hundiendo su rostro allí. Matt sonrió abobado y acarició sus cabellos.

- No hay de qué – dijo en un susurro y la chica asomó solo sus ojos, antes de volver a esconderlos.

- Terminar – dijo tirándolo, aún reacia a mostrar su rostro.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – preguntó el chico y mostró por fin un leve sonrojo en su rostro blanco.

- Quiero aprender – dijo y sonrió a Melissa, que le devolvió el gesto.

- Les puedo ayudar – dijo y la pelinegra sonrió aún más.

- Vamos – dijo y soltó al de googles para tomar a la albina de la mano y guiarla a la habitación.

- Matt, si se ponen muy insoportables, las tendrás que atender tú – dijo Mello presintiendo que la amistad que nacía entre las dos chicas no sería del todo favorable para su integridad física y mental.

- No te preocupes, por verla así de feliz, las dejaría bailar la conga en mi espalda – confesó. Mello le dirigió una mirada pícara.

- Matt ¿La has besado, siquiera? – preguntó y el chico tiñó sus mejillas de rosa.

- Aún no por que…

- ¿Por qué…? – le instó a continuar.

- Ella está con el hijo del jefe de la mafia 'cesa – dijo y Mello abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Está con GC? – preguntó atónito, viendo afirmar a su amigo con pesadez.

- Él es quién la lastima, quién se aprovecha de ella, quién la tiene así – terminó susurrando, con la vista gacha.

- Debe haber algo que hacer – dijo firme; Matt lo miró, comenzando a poner su típica sonrisa burlona.

- El único modo es… sacarla del mapa – murmuró y sonrió.

- Dices que…

- Si. Debemos alejarla de este lugar y borrarla del mapa, hacerla una de nosotros – Mello supo a qué se refería; como en general, habían sacado la misma conclusión.

- Debe ser lo suficientemente inteligente, para ello – bromeó, haciendo reír levemente a su amigo.

- Es… la verdad no sé que tanto lo es – dijo hablando en serio, pensándolo bien.

- ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? Aún recuerdo tu voz diciendo: "No cualquiera conquistará a este Don Juan" – imitó su tono y ambos rieron.

- Pero no lo se, en serio, sé que es hábil físicamente, tal vez demasiado, pero su inteligencia…

- Podemos hacerle algunas preguntas – sugirió el rubio.

- La verdad no me importa saber qué tan inteligente es, ya que tal como la veo me encanta, no me conquistará de más por que sepa que es inteligente – dijo cruzándose de brazos, para estar más cómodo.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? – preguntó.

- Olvídalo – dijo finalmente – De todos modos…

- ¡MATT! – gritó Maï, haciéndolo volar hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó notando que las dos chicas estaban sentadas cómodamente en su cama, con un cuadernillo cada una.

- ¿Aimer? – preguntó la pelinegra.

- Amar… ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó viendo muchas cosas escritas ya en los cuadernitos.

- Vemos que tanto nos entendemos entre las dos – dijo Melissa escribiendo la palabra dicha por la chica; Matt miró por sobre el hombro y ya tenían ambas, el abecedario, colores, números, días, y pronombres escritos.

- Avanzan rápido – comentó, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Maï – Ils se deplacent vite – le repitió y ella afirmó mirando a Melissa.

- ¿Escribes? – sugirió y apuntaron en francés e inglés las frases, respectivamente.

- Debemos practicar ¿Cómo se dice? – preguntó Melissa.

- On doit practiquer – contestó y Maï los miró extrañada.

- "Practicar" – pronunció despacio y la chica apuntó.

- Vous avez fini? {¿Ya terminaron?} – preguntó el chico, notando todas las máquinas apagadas, salvo una, aquella que nunca se apagaba.

- Ouï – contentó concentrada, para volver a murmurar el abecedario.

- Varias horas pasaron, ellas no se detenían y los cuadernitos llegaban a su fin.

- Una cosa más – dijo Melissa; Matt estaba jugando con su P.S.P. – ¿Cómo se dice amiga? – dijo algo tímida. Matt la miró a través de los googles y sonrió burlón.

- Amie – dijo y la chica apuntó.

- Listo – dijo satisfecha y sonrió a Maï, que había terminado bastante después que ella.

- ¿Tienen hambre? – preguntó el hacker.

- Comimos las manzanas – dijo Maï, sorprendiéndolo.

- Aprendes rápido – dijo bajando sus googles en poco, escrutándola un poco.

- No hacer… no hacer…

- "Haga" – susurró la peliblanca al ver que se le dificultaba.

- No haga eso, Matt – le reprochó la chica, sonriendo al hacerlo de modo correcto.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿Quieren algo más?

- Pizza – dijeron al unísono para sonreírse.

- Okay – dijo el chico y sacó su celular. Diez minutos después escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, supongo que este capi va diciendo cosas, no muchas, pero ya se irá develando la información de Maï... El siguiente capítulo vendrá en cuanto tenga las traducciones de María, en serio, GRACIAS! NO SE QUE HABRÍA HECHO SIN TI... (Si se, en realidad: habría seguido en la vergüenza de mi ignorancia ._.)<strong>

**Besotes y suerte...**

**Ayiw...**

_**09/04/2012**_


	3. No me quiere conocer

**Hallo...**

**Lamento, en serio mucho, la tardanza que he tenido, pero... la universidad me consume, lenta y letalmente me ocupa todo el tiempo que tengo... Además de no poder ubicar a María para más traducciones... T.T así que lo siento...**

**Pero ya hay otro capi (Mala excusa XD)... Y ojalá lo disfruten... Poco a poco se sabrá más de Maï, y de Matt y Mello y Melissa... XD**

**Gracias a fannyhikari; ShirayGaunt; ellie77; y Elle 0107 por sus comentarios... disfrútenlo...**

******Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los creadores de Mello y Matt, así como de Kira y las situaciones anteriores a este Fic. Elle0105 es la creadora de Melissa y su amor con Mello y amistad con Matt. El resto es puramente mío...**_******

* * *

><p><em>No me quiere conocer...<em>

* * *

><p>Alguien llamó a la puerta. Mello fue a abrir, extrañado. Era un repartidor con fácil unas 10 pizzas.<p>

- Aquí tiene y son $250 – dijo tendiendo la mano. Mello, completamente confundido pagó y cerró la puerta.

- MATT, PERRO – lo llamó caminando al cuarto del chico; pero, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin hacer casi ruido y de allí salió disparada la pelinegra directamente hacia Mello, que no la había visto. Un estruendo sonó en todo el departamento.

- MELLO – gritó Melissa saliendo del cuarto; notó que el rubio estaba en el suelo, pero no alcanzó a burlarse, no antes de notar a la azabache a horcajadas sobre él con una caja de pizza abierta comiendo animada, al parecer sin darse cuenta que tenía a una persona debajo de ella.

- No hagas eso – escuchó decir a Matt que pasó a su lado, al tiempo que, tomándola de la cintura, la levantaba. Mello parpadeó, bastante fuera de lugar, y luego fijó sus ojos en la peliblanca, notando sus ojos rojos, acompañados de una expresión furibunda. Un escalofrío le movió los ojos. Ardería Troya.

- Liss – dijo su diminutivo, tratando de ver que tan enojada estaba; pero la chica no despegaba sus ojos de Matt quien trataba de sentar de modo correcto a la ojiazul en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

- ¿Matt? – lo llamó y el chico la miró por sobre el hombro correr hacia él. "Ojo por ojo…" pensó la peliblanca – ATRÁPAME – gritó saltando a los brazos del chico, pero alguien se colocó enfrente antes que el chico la reciba, haciéndola caer al suelo. Se hubiese quejado por el dolor, pero no lo sintió, solo sintió un cuerpo frío y a alguien gruñendo debajo suyo. Al darse cuenta tenía debajo de ella a la chica de claro mirar, protegiéndola del impacto. Quedó sorprendida. Era rápida... y celosa al igual que ella. Se sintió mal de inmediato por la chica de cabellos oscuros.

- ¿E-está bien? – preguntó en un quejido. Solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, con un nudo algo molesto amenazando por salir de su garganta.

- Melissa, levántate que la lastimas – escuchó decir a Mello, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, lo mismo que Matt con la otra, pero éste siendo mucho más delicado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Matt, reprochándola levemente, volviendo a sentarla en la sillón, a su pendiente como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

- Yo… no quería… el abrazo – dijo mirando recelosa y entristecida a la otra chica – Lo lamento – dijo agachando el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido? – preguntó Mello, abrazando por la cintura a su novia, sumamente alerta en cuanto a la chica, aquello no había sido normal.

- No sé, es normal – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, algo incómoda, ironizando los pensamientos del rubio.

- No es algo muy normal, bonita – dijo Matt quitándole los cabellos de la cara, colocándolos detrás de su oreja.

- Así es… como… me muevo – dijo, defendiéndose, incómoda por las preguntas y la cercanía de cierto pelirrojo risueño.

- Supongo que para ti está bien, así que para mi también – dijo Matt sonriéndole, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. La chica lo miró y luego, olisqueando el aire, fijó sus perlas celestes en la pizza en el suelo, ya para la basura.

- ¡NOO! – gritó al borde del llanto agachándose para tratar de recogerla, siendo detenida por el pelirrojo – NO, POR FAVOR… DE-DÉJEME – pidió forcejeando para que la suelte.

- Déjala, hay más, Maï - dijo pero la chica seguía intentando soltarse; en un movimiento raro, el chico logró ponérsela al hombro.

- Ahora si, no puedes hacer nada – dijo triunfante. La chica quedó quieta por dos segundos, antes de dirigir sus manos hasta la cadera del chico y deslizar su cuerpo hacia atrás pasando sus piernas sobre la cabeza del hacker, dándola impresión de que caería de espaldas, apoyando los pies en el momento justo, formando un puente con su espalda, para luego soltar las manos de sus caderas y caminar hasta las cajas de pizzas, abrir una sentándose en el suelo, tomar una porción y morder con enojo – Maï, prometiste no hacer eso – dijo Matt acercándosele. La chica lo miró y arrugando la nariz, bufó muy similar a como hacen los gatos, mostrando los dientes. Mello y Melissa dieron un respingo, Matt, en cambio, solo suspiró tendiéndole una mano – ¿Maï? – la llamó y la chica corrió el rostro, ofendida.

- ¿Se enojó? – preguntó Mello y Melissa lo miró, repentinamente resentida, recordando que a ella igual le habían hecho de aquel humillante modo; y peor, la habían casi tratado de violar y mojado con agua fría del grifo.

- No queda mucha dignidad si te tienen que cargar de ese modo – dijo y Mello alzó una ceja, algo despectivo, rememorando aquel extraño reencuentro que había tenido hacía bastante – Quiero decir que la comprendo a la perfección – dijo soltándose de su novo, acercándose a la chica, sentándose a su lado y tomando un trozo de pizza. Se miraron y afirmaron al mismo tiempo, acordes a una extraña y similar idea, para morder los trozos de chatarra de sus manos, con fuerza. Mello bufó, cruzándose de brazos; eran solo un 'par de chiquillas. Matt, contrario a su amigo, se acercó un poco y, colocándose de rodillas, levantó las manos con los dedos entrecruzados, con ojitos suplicantes.

- Maï, perdóname, por favor – dijo y la chica, suspiró.

- Es mi jefe, Matt… y no tiene qué hacer eso… por favor – pidió y le tendió un trozo con el queso cayéndole, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó en un susurro penoso, cosa que dejó a ambas chicas algo enternecidas.

- Oui – dijo y el chico, acercándose, la abrazó apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la chica – M-Matt, déjeme – dijo algo sonrojada, sintiendo muy cálido el cuerpo del chico.

- Déjame abrazarte – dijo y tomó el trozo con una sola mano, para comer el queso que caía por los bordes, sin soltar la cintura de la chica.

- Non – dijo la chica y tomó otra porción, animada, sin hacer a un lado al chico.

- Pero… - trató de hablar, siendo interrumpido.

- Non – repitió negando también con la cabeza. Matt suspiró, notando de repente que la chica no le había hecho a un lado en ningún momento. Sonrió y miró a su amigo, como diciendo "Mira, no me hizo a un lado". Mello hizo chasquear la lengua, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, algo molesto – Tu… ¿Mello? – lo llamó una voz dentro de todo poco familiar y detuvo su marcha, girando un poco, notando que Maï lo había llamado por Melissa, que estaba con una mano extendida hacia él. Miró, con algo parecido a la ternura a la chica de blancos cabellos, que apartó la mirada con las orejas coloradas.

- ¿Si? – preguntó a la chica de cabellos oscuros, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

- ¿Quiere… acompañarnos? – dudó, mirando a Matt – ¿Así se dice? ¿Acompañarnos? – cuestionó y sonrió al ver que el pelirrojo afirmaba.

- Vamos, Mello, hacía mucho que no nos juntábamos a comer todos – dijo animado. El rubio vio que Melissa lo miraba de reojo, y que la otra chica hacía un mohín.

- Quédese… por favor – dijo, suplicante, Mello sonrió. Si había algo que Mello amaba era que le rogasen. Caminó hasta al lado de su novia y se sentó en el suelo, para acariciarle los cabellos con delicadeza. La chica dio un respingo al sentirlo cerca; pero luego se apoyó contra su pecho sin mediar palabra. Los otros dos estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa burlona al ver el desenlace.

- Una acción… dice más… que mil palabras – susurró Maï al verlos, más para ella misma que para el chico que buscó su rostro con sus ojos esmeralda; Matt quedó mirándola fijo, sin pestañear siquiera – Matt, no haga eso – dijo apartando la mirada de los dos jóvenes posándola en el joven de rojos cabellos.

- Si te quisieras dar cuenta… - soltó un suspiro en medio de la frase, sin poder contenerlo - ... pasarían cosas, muchas cosas – dijo y la besó en una mejilla, dando justo en uno de los parches que tenía – Lamento si te lastimé – dijo acercándose, susurrando sus palabras a su oído. Maï abrió los ojos como platos ¿Acaso él sabía de...?

- ¿Cómo saber… sabe que…? – cuestionó, pero fue interrumpida.

- Te conozco, como si hubiese estado a tu lado toda una vida, bonita – dijo sonriéndole, pero la expresión de ella no era la más alegre.

- Non – dijo alejándose un poco – Por suerte hay cosas… que no sabe de mi – dijo agachando la mirada. Debía de estar mintiendo, TENÍA que ser mentira el hecho de que él supiese de _todo ello._

- Sé más de lo que podrías imaginar que sé – dijo seguro, ganándose una mueca de horror de la chica; ¿Qué le pasaba? Algo olía mal en todo ello.

- ¡MIENTE! – gritó poniéndose de pié, mirándolo con la respiración contenida. Matt notó que, en efecto, la chica ocultaba algo, algo que ni los archivos hackeados, ni alguien que la conociese podrían decirle. Frunció inconsciente el ceño.

- Tranquila – dijo poniéndose de pié, tratando de alcanzarla. La chica, entonces, comenzó a respirar de modo rápido, como si le faltara el aire – Maï, cálmate y respira profundamente – dijo mirándola preocupado. Lo único que le faltaba a la pobre era un ataque cardiorespiratorio, que parecía conseguiría en un par de segundos.

- Matt… no soy buena – dijo la chica seria, fría, rozando el enojo – Soy una persona… mala… muy mala – dijo entre las fuertes respiraciones que daba. Odiaba no poder expresarse como quería, en especial para decir cosas tan importantes como esa.

- No eres mala – dijo el chico acercándosele, sin querer verla así de mal.

- ¿Cree que… lo digo… por que maté? – dijo y el chico se detuvo. Los otros dos quedaron de piedra; aquella chica tenía pinta de todo menos asesina, y eso que lo habían escuchado del mismo Matt.

- Yo… esto… Maï… - no sabía qué decirle, cómo reaccionar, cómo calmarla.

- Matar es… nada… Fácil es hacer… que deje de respirara alguien… quien sea – por poco escupió sus palabras, asqueada de ella misma; Melissa se sintió algo comprendida, era sencillo para ella hacer que alguien deje de respirar o mejor dicho, que su corazón dejase de latir – Matar es nada… son otras cosas… las que… no quiero que sepa – dijo tocándose el pecho, con un gesto de dolor, cerrando los ojos. Lo que le faltaba, otro pre-infarto.

- ¿Maï? – la llamó, asustado el pelirrojo, temiendo que su pensamiento se haga realidad.

- Quiero… aire – dijo abriendo los ojos por medio segundo antes de cerrarlos y caer al suelo. Los tres se apresuraron a ayudarla. Matt la levantó y Mello tomó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, mientras Melissa preparaba una fuente con agua fría, para mojar una toalla pequeña y colocarla sobre su frente.

0-0-0

Ya era tarde, más de las diez. Los minutos pasaron y el enfermero salió del cuarto de Matt con rostro serio, seguido del chico de cabellos rojos. Melissa se sintió en una película, ya que era la típica situación, dónde, en ese momento, le dirían que aquella chica tenía menos de dos meses más de vida por alguna enfermedad mortal. Se estremeció al pensarlo, no quería que nada le suceda; Mello a su lado la abrazó suavemente, notándola sumamente preocupada, tal vez lo mismo que su amigo.

- ¿Son los tres familiares de la chica? – preguntó el hombre de blancas vestiduras, antes que Matt responda apresurado.

- Si, ¿Estará bien? – dijo rápido, la ansiedad le carcomía el estómago.

- Tiene la presión bastante inestable, ¿Pasó por algún momento tenso últimamente? – preguntó, chequeando sus papeles un momento.

- Si, bastantes – se lamentó el gamer.

- Deben detenerse cuanto antes, tiene que permanecer tranquila y… no ser golpeada – agregó mirando con reproche al chico de cabellos rojos. Éste afirmó y Melissa entendió en seguida: Matt parecía su novio a todas luces, y daba la impresión que era otro caso de violencia de pareja.

- Haré lo posible, pero son sus… tutores quienes la tienen así – dijo y sus labios formaron una fina línea.

- Deberían hablar con ellos, si no, recurrir a las autoridades, es verdaderamente increíble que haya sobrevivido a una golpiza como la que recibió – dijo y Matt apretó los puños, tratando de aplacarse.

- Haré lo que esté en mis manos; ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

- Si, debe ingerir cada doce horas este medicamento para calmar el dolor de sus heridas – dijo entregando al chico un frasco de pastillas – Es para lo que le hicieron, no por el sofoco – aclaró yendo a la puerta – Solo traten de no alterarla, que permanezca tranquila – dijo ya en la puerta.

- Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole; el hombre se retiró, Matt cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, como buscando apoyo. La impotencia le quemaba por dentro, le destrozaba cada nervio y azotaba su corazón ya compungido. Mello lo notó y, indicando a Melissa que vaya a ver a Maï, se acercó a su amigo, para tocar su hombro.

- Tranquilo, Matt, estará bien – dijo, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. El chico, aún dándole la espalda, negó con la cabeza. El rubio suspiró – Ve a verla, así te ve y se calma, no sea cosa que desconozca el lugar y se vuelva a asustar – dijo y el chico le dio la cara, tratando de simular sus ojos avidriados.

- ¿La veías asustada? – preguntó, desconcertándolo.

- Si, ¿Tú no? – dijo algo burlón, tratando de distraerlo.

- Yo la sentí enojada, bastante, pero era un enojo frustrado, como impotente y triste al mismo tiempo – dijo el pelirrojo con la vista fija en el techo, meditabundo.

- Matt, ve con ella – dijo Melissa, entrando a escena, algo apurada.

- ¿Despertó? – preguntó avanzando ya a destino.

- Si – contestó extraña. Mello lo notó inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándosele, tratando de ver qué tenía.

- Mello, no es buena esta chica – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como asustada.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó tratando de no ser brusco con ella, abrazándola suavemente.

- Mello, esta chica no es humana –dijo en un susurro. Mello abrió los ojos bastante.

0-0-0

El chico pelirrojo entró al cuarto con cautela, cerrando la puerta tras de si. La vio acostada mirando el techo, con el rostro magullado, pareciendo más muerta que viva. Se estremeció y la chica dirigió sus zafiros hacia sus esmeraldas, conectándose ambas miradas firmemente.

- Matt – lo llamó y el chico acudió a su lado aprisa.

- Aquí estoy – dijo sonriéndole, contento de verla bien, en teoría.

- No… sonría – dijo seria – Matt, no quiero… más trabajar usted – dijo con una determinación dejó desconcertado al chico, quien lentamente borró la mueca de su rostro.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó queriendo pensar que la chica se había confundido al hablarle. TENÍA que ser eso.

- Que… ya no lo quiero ver – dijo frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo algo atravesar su pecho al dictar tan grande mentira.

- Mientes – dijo de modo inmediato; la pelinegra lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo diablos sabía cuándo estaba mal, cuándo bien, cuándo mentía y cuándo decía la verdad?

- Yo… - trató de decir algo, pero observó los ojos dolidos del chico, haciéndola quedarse en completo silencio.

- Maï, te conozco, y sé que me estás mintiendo – dijo el chico, queriendo ver si llegaba a algún lado con esa discusión, ya que si no llegaba a llegar a ningún lado, sentía que moriría.

- No – dijo volviendo a su actitud anterior al desmayo; Matt se preocupó de inmediato por su salud – no me... conoce – dijo apretando la mandíbula, totalmente crispada.

- Te quiero conocer – dijo el chico y la chica ocultó su rostro debajo de su espeso cabello oscuro. ¿Cómo diablos hacerle saber? la impotencia estaba comenzando a tomar espacio en ella rápidamente.

- No sabe lo que dice, no sabe nada, nada… nada… nada de mi debería saber – dijo temblando. El llanto se estaba acercando, pero no podía permitirse quebrar con Matt allí.

- Pero quiero saber… y sabré, te prometo que sabré todo de ti – susurró y la chica lo miró con los ojos lanzando chispas. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO ENTENDÍA QUE TODO ESO LO HACÍA POR SU PROPIO BIEN?.

- USTED NO ME QUIERE CONOCER – dijo entornando la mirada; pensando que tal vez si lo repelía de aquel modo, el chico dejaría de intentar acercársele.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - el tono de su voz se ensombreció de igual modo que el de ella - ¿Cómo sabes que no te quiero conocer? – dijo poniéndose serio, colocándose enfrente suyo, tomándola de los hombros.

- Yo… no soy buena – repitió, sintiéndose mal con ella misma, agachando lentamente el rostro; el chico se inclinó a medida que los ojos de la chica descendían, buscando su mirada.

- Mírame – dijo suavemente; ella negó, haciendo que sus cabellos caigan entre ambos – QUE ME MIRES HE DICHO – dijo con voz demandante y la chica levantó, temerosa, la cabeza, para sentir algo suave, tibio y reconfortante sobre sus labios: los de Matt.

Abrió los ojos por medio segundo. ¿Era real? ¿No era un sueño, ni una fantasía, ni un espejismo? Los labios del pelirrojo atraparon su labio inferior suavemente, dándole una certeza de que ello era de verdad; cerró con fuerza sus ojos, tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos y lo acercó más, sintiendo un agradable sabor amargo en sus labios propios.

Matt estaba en un éxtasis inmenso; diez mil veces había imaginado y soñado con lo que sería su primer beso con Maï, pero la realidad era millones de veces más dulce que sus fantasías. Su boca comenzó a sentir un suave sabor a miel, que lo atontaba poco a poco.

Llevó automáticamente su mano hacia su nuca, dejándose llevar por los extrañamente expertos labios de la chica, que de un segundo a otro, lo volteó, haciendo que caiga de espaldas a la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Matt no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse antes que la chica volviera a besarlo, irrumpiendo en su boca, dejándolo casi sin sentido.

Sus manos volaron a la cintura de la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo, que cada vez más caliente sentía, sin recordar que estaba lastimada, ni que ella estaba con otro sujeto, ni nada de nada. Su respiración se entrecortó al sentir las manos frías de la chica acariciar su pecho de modo sugerente. ¿Dónde había quedado su Maï tímida y sumisa? Trató de responderse, pero tuvo un enorme saltó al sentir que las manos de la chica exploraban ya por debajo de su camiseta y que estaban heladas, pareciendo dejar marcas en su cuerpo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había fantaseado tantas veces con eso y ahora ¿Se quedaba quieto a merced de la chica? No señor. Se incorporó un poco, tumbándola de espaldas con poca ceremonia, y la besó con todo el ímpetu que no había tenido hasta el momento. La escuchó gemir y sonrió levemente.

Maï lo había estado esperando ¿Por qué había sido así de lento? ¿Qué lo había detenido por tanto tiempo? No lo recordaba, ni quería hacerlo en ese momento, solo se encargó de acercarla todo lo que podía, sintiendo que el cuerpo de la chica estaba helado como sus manos, algo inusual, pero no le importaba. Su respiración irregular era lo que importaba, junto con el deseo de hacerla suya.

De un momento a otro, se incorporó para hacer a un lado su remera, tiempo que Maï utilizó para colocarse de rodillas frente al chico e imitar su acción. Se volvieron a besar, casi sin detenerse a respirar siquiera, abrazando y sintiendo al cuerpo del otro como jamás habían sentido; las diferentes temperaturas corporales solo lograban que más placentero se volviera aquello.

Matt se percató que las manos de la chica, además de ser frías, estaban ejerciendo demasiada fuerza al acariciarlo. Soltó un quejido leve. De un empujón, la chica volvió a dejarlo de espaldas y se colocó sobre él nuevamente; estaba por volver a besarlo, cuando Matt, ya algo dolido, susurró:

- Plus lentement, s'il te plaît… {Más despacio, por favor}

Maï, entonces, quedó de piedra, para luego y de un salto, alejarse varios metros de Matt y de la cama, golpeando su espalda con la pared opuesta. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo había podido llegar tan lejos?

- ¿Maï? – preguntó el chico, buscándola con la mirada, encontrándola sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta a su cama ¿Cómo diantres había llegado tan lejos? Observó sus ojos, abiertos como platos; estaban más asustados que cualquier vez que la hubiese visto, el temor desbordaba de ellos, aún sin las lágrimas que todavía no derramaba.

- Non – dijo en un susurro, negando con la cabeza, comenzando a humedecer sus ojos demás. ¿Cómo había osado poner en riesgo así a Matt? La repulsión consigo misma era casi incontenible para ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándosele, pero la chica se pegó aún más a la pared. Quedó en su lugar ¿Era él, acaso el problema? ¿Qué tenía de malo? – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó despacio, tratando de ver el por qué de tanta angustia en la chica.

- Non... non... ça est mal... trés mal {No... no... esto está mal... muy mal} – repetía una y otra vez, haciendo que de sus ojos caigan dos lágrimas, exteriorizando su dolor a los ojos del gamer.

- Maï… – dijo su nombre, sintiendo inexplicablemente un vacío en su pecho al verla llorar; la chica se tensionó aún más al escuchar su nombre, largando un sollozo entre sus labios, rojos por la anterior muestra de afecto.

- Apporte-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît – dijo tapándose la boca con una de las manos, con gesto triste, algo más que reprimido. Solo quería que Matt esté a salvo, solo quería que esté a salvo.

Matt mordió su labio inferior y buscó su remera. Si quería que la lleve a casa, eso haría. Se vistió y tomó la remera de la chica, para acercarse un poco.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó y la chica lo miró sin entender lo que le decía – On y va maintenant? {¿Ya nos vamos?} – preguntó y ella afirmó lentamente, para dejar que el chico la tome en brazos. Matt caminó hasta su cama donde la vistió y acomodó, para salir de inmediato en búsqueda de sus llaves, arrastrándola de la mano.

- ¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó Mello preocupado, aquel golpe no había sido muy bonito.

- Quiere que la lleve a casa – dijo encontrando lo que buscaba, caminando directamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – preguntó Melissa, ya a su espalda, queriendo estar en compania de la chica un rato más.0

- No – dijo tajante y abrió para cerrar de un portazo. La pareja quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – preguntó la chica, todo había sido bastante confuso.

- Puede haber sido cualquier cosa – dijo y la chica suspiró, para volver a su notebook.

0-0-0

Manejaba con maestría entre los autos del tráfico nocturno, sin despegar la vista del frente. La chica a su lado tenía los pies subidos al asiento, abrazando sus piernas, ocultando el rostro con su cabello; ambos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral, sin mirarse y prácticamente sin moverse, sintiendo el aire alrededor de ambos pesado por al tensión de la situación...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, en menos de dos horas tengo que estar en una Universidad y aún ni siquiera me he vestido XD<strong>

**Las dejo y espero sus reviews, quiero que me digan qué piensas, si les gusta, si quieren que alguien muera òwó, o lo que quieran... (VAnga de nuevo con mis pésimas excusas ^^U)**

**Gracias a María por sus traducciones, sin ella no sé que diablos haría... Y a Elle0107, por permitirme usar su pequeño y blanquito personaje... X3 LAS QUIERO, MUCHACHAS!**

**Besotes y suerte...**

**Ayiw...**

_**02/05/2012**_

_**PD: **_**Creo que iré subiendo así de distantes los capítulos, no quiero descuidar mis estudios... VAMOS QUE SIGO SIENDO UNA DE LAS MEJORES DE LA CLASE CASI SIN ESFUERZO :3**


	4. Te ayudaré, lo prometo

**Hallo...**

**Bien, les cuento mi situación, mañana tengo parcial de química y no he estudiado nada, he estado aquí solo por y para ustedes, muchachas :D**

**Ojalá les guste, me esforcé bastante... MellyMell no aparecen mucho... pero luego shiii! :3**

******Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los creadores de Mello y Matt, así como de Kira y las situaciones anteriores a este Fic. Elle0105 es la creadora de Melissa y su amor con Mello y amistad con Matt. El resto es puramente mío...**_******

* * *

><p><em>Te ayudaré, lo prometo...<em>

* * *

><p>Manejaba con maestría entre los autos del tráfico nocturno, sin despegar la vista del frente. La chica a su lado tenía los pies subidos al asiento, abrazando sus piernas, ocultando el rostro con su cabello; ambos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral, sin mirarse y prácticamente sin moverse, sintiendo el aire alrededor de ambos pesado por al tensión de la situación.<p>

Con una vuelta brusca, Matt logró maniobrar para dejar el auto acomodado. Apagó el motor y suspiró, aún sin fuerzas para mirarla. Pero… ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Todo fue por que le pidió que sea más delicada? No. Debía de haber otra cosa. Tomando valor, giró hacia ella, para verla del mismo modo a como la había acomodado antes.

- Maï – dijo su nombre del modo más suave que pudo, pero aún así la hizo sobresaltar un poquito.

- Matt – dijo aún sin moverse, sin el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos luego haberlo puesto en un riesgo tan inmenso – ¿Volverá? – preguntó, aún escondida entre su cabello.

- Siempre que tú quieras – dijo y la chica alzó la cabeza precipitadamente, mostrando su ojo morado, brillando extrañamente.

- Quoi? – preguntó – Yo… ¿Qué? – repitió haciendo una mueca al dificultársele el hablar en aquel idioma.

- Volveré si tu quieres que vuelva – acercó una de sus manos, sin poder contenerse, con la que acarició su rostro, haciéndola soltar un pequeño suspiro, que pareció acariciar su anatomía entera.

- Matt – susurró, sintiendo un suave hormigueo en donde sintió la piel del chico; se incorporó un poco para abrazarlo desde su lugar. Matt la cargó sin dificultad para sentarla en sus piernas, envolviéndola con sus brazos. La sintió esconder su cabeza en la curva de su hombro; aún se sentía fría, tal vez aún más que antes, pero no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, le encantaba sentir cómo buscaba calor en el refugio de su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó acariciando una parte de su pelo, sintiendo un agradable olor dulce desprenderse de ellos.

- Ouï – respondió quedamente, moviendo una de las manos a su nuca, para acariciarla suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, de vez en cuando desenredando los inexistentes nudos, metiendo sus uñas entre sus cabellos.

- ¿Me dirás que pasó? – preguntó y esperó; el tiempo transcurrió y estuvo a punto de repetir, siendo interrumpido sin intención.

- Yo… temo… hacerle daño – dijo y se estremeció, imaginando lo que habían estado a punto de hacer; necesitaba calmarse, Matt estaba bien, no habían llegado a nada.

- No haces daño – dijo sin querer preocuparla o parecer débil, besando su cabello. Maï no sabía cómo hacer para hacerle darse cuenta de la situación, de la fuerza que ella poseía en realidad, de que no quería lastimarlo.

- Matt… golpéeme – dijo de pronto, dejándolo fuera de lugar, con ojitos brillantes.

- ¿Qué…?

- Golpéeme – repitió señalándose el rostro.

- No – dijo firme – Jamás te golpearía – habló con fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

- No hará nada, golpéeme – dijo de nuevo dando dos palmaditas en su mejilla derecha.

- No te lastimaré jam…

- No lastimará – interrumpió con una convicción que hizo dudar al gamer.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – preguntó.

- Usted no me lastima – dijo y tomó su mano para hacerla un puño y colocarlo cerca de su rostro – Golpee – dijo y el chico vaciló. Retrajo dos milímetros su puño y lo hizo chocar contra la mejilla de la chica con una fuerza mínima – Fuerte – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Matt se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar que la preocupación sea pasada a su mirada.

- No puedo hacerlo, Maï – dijo apenado; Maï, en ese momento, necesitaba descansar y era lo único que pensaba al verla allí, sin lógica ni razón, pidiendo que la golpee.

- Matt, no me hace daño – dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos, firmemente – Golpee, por favor – pidió y Matt negó con la cabeza algo grogui, haciéndola suspirar.

- ¿Estás enojada? – preguntó el chico, de modo bastante quedo, temiendo lo obvio.

- Si – su respuesta seca y directa, y el hecho que lo haya soltado para mirar en otra dirección, lo hicieron sentir mal.

- Maï – la llamó; volteó y lo miró por medio segundo antes de sentir sus labios acariciados por los del pelirrojo. Un escalofrío movió sus hombros antes de que los fuertes brazos del chico la envuelvan, acrecentando la profundidad del contacto. Con delicadeza, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y lo sujetó con firmeza. No podía lastimar a Matt como había estado por hacer… simplemente no podía. Dejó que la bese como había deseado desde hacía bastante, dejándose llevar por el constante oleaje de emociones que surcaban su cuerpo. Pero algo no estaba bien. Ella no debería estar haciendo eso. Eso estaba mal, realmente mal, ya que si _él_ se enteraba, estaba en un enorme problema. Pese a sus pensamientos, no lograba reunir todo el valor para hacer a un lado al chico, simplemente no podía negarse cuando la trataba de ese modo, como si fuese alguien, alguien en serio, una persona de verdad.

- Matt – susurró su nombre en un momento, al sentir que besaba su cuello con suavidad; pero eso estaba mal – D-de-déjeme – dijo en un suspiro extraño; Matt no se detuvo – Matt, por favor, no provoque – dijo y el chico se detuvo, pero la volvió a besar, haciéndole perder la noción de todo lo que la rodeaba.

- Maï – la llamó al separarse, viéndola con los ojos cerrados y rostro sonrojado – Te voy a sacar de aquí – dijo con una decisión que abrumaron a la pelinegra, haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos.

- Non, Matt, peligro, mucho – dijo acostándose en su pecho, abrazándolo, sin querer imaginarlo frente a _él_.

- No te preocupes, sé como cuidarme, y te prometo que cuidaré de ti – dijo acariciándole entre los largos y oscuros cabellos.

- No entiende, peligroso – dijo hundiéndose en su pecho. No permitiría que esté en peligro, ni por ella misma ni por _él_.

- No me importa lo que digas – dijo de pronto. Maï lo miró, sin entender mucho de lo que le había dicho– Tus palabras no importan – habló y la chica frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Acaso quería que _él_ lo mate? Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien salía del edificio. Estaba en otros problemas.

- Odiot - masculló para abrir la puerta y ponerse de pié.

- ¡Espera! ¡Maï! – la llamó imitándola, la chica caminaba a prisa, sin detenerse ni mirarlo; Matt sintió el pecho apretado de pronto – ¡Juro que lo haré! – gritó, haciéndola detenerse – Por favor – dijo sin gritar sintiendo arder sus ojos – No me dejes así – dijo agachando el rostro. Maï giró y lo observó desde unos diez metros de distancia.

- Cállese – dijo – No sabe que dice, debo cumplir trabajo y ser fiel a mi Señor – dijo fríamente, haciendo que el alma del hacker caiga al suelo parte por parte.

- P-pero…

- Recuerde, mañana igual que hoy – dijo y se volvió, caminando a prisa. Matt notó que había alguien allí del otro lado de la calle, esperándola; era alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes de color miel, que lo fulminaban con una mirada. Era GC. Maï, sabía que estaba allí, por eso lo había tratado de ese modo. Suspiró y sintió una enorme y exagerada oleada de celos al ver cómo la chica se lanzaba a los brazos de aquel sujeto y que este posaba sus labios sobre los de la chica. El chico le acarició el rostro, examinándolo meticulosamente, para luego empujarla con brusquedad, caminando hacia él.

- ¡Hey! – dijo el hacker al ver había querido empujarla, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que a la chica no se le había movido ni un cabello. ¿No la había lastimado?

- Desgraciado – lo llamó de pronto GC, a solo un par de metros suyo – ¿Qué le haz hecho? ¿Por qué la lastimaste? – gritó enfurecido, con acento francés.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo confundido el hacker. ¿Se atreví a acusarlo a él de haber golpeado a Maï?... Ese chico se estaba ganando una buena paliza.

- ¿Qué por qué la lastimaste así? – gritó y la chica llegó para colgarse de su brazo, claramente disgustada con todo ello.

- GC él me curó, el no… él no… - Trataba de completar su oración pero no podía.

- ¿Te lastimó? – terminó al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura, provocando un simulado tic en cierto pelirrojo.

- Non – dijo la chica apartando el rostro, levemente sonrojada, sin querer que Matt vea cómo la trataba GC.

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó entonces Matt, queriendo meterse de algún modo, ganándose una mirada rabiosa de parte del otro chico.

- Non – dijo y GC abrió los ojos como platos, frunciendo de más el ceño.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó con fingida calma y la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no dices nada? – la regañó de mal modo, haciendo que agache la vista, más que avergonzada por que Matt esté allí presente.

- No le hables así – la defendió Matt, haciendo que el chico le envíen una mirada cargada de odio. ¿Quién se creía?

- No eres quién para hablarme así, así que cállate – escupió tratando de acercarla a su cuerpo, sintiendo la clara resistencia de ella.

- ¿Ah, si? – cuestionó acercándose un paso, haciendo que el otro retroceda arrastrando a la chica; _Es solo un cobarde,_ pensó – Te desafío a que seas hombre y lo demuestres – dijo y el otro soltó a la chica para avanzar amenazante hacia el pelirrojo. Pero antes de que su puño lo golpee, sintió una corriente eléctrica que llegaba desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos, dejando muerto su brazo completo, que cayó como colgando desde su hombro. ¿Qué diantres era eso?

- ¿Maï? – nombró asombrado, buscándola con la mirada, sabiendo que solo ella era capaz de hacer algo así con el cuerpo de otra persona, encontrándola abrazando al chico de remera a rayas con lo que parecía desesperación.

- Ella me quiere – dijo envolviendo los hombros de la chica que escondía en su pecho, el rostro – Si tu la aprecias un poco, insecto, dejarás aun que sea de hablarle de ese modo – le amenazó, acariciándole los cabellos a la chica. El de ojos miel dudó ¿Por qué Maï lo defendía así? ¿Acaso ella... ella lo había cambiado?

- Non, Matt – de pronto dijo la chica separándose de él, mirándolo a los ojos demasiado intensamente. Matt debió usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla, ya que estaba GC allí; se limitó a morder su labio inferior, como tantas otras veces.

- Te ayudaré, bonita, lo prometo – dijo y le acarició el rostro suavemente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y ruborizar el rostro – Trata de estar bien, ¿Si? – preguntó y ella agachó el rostro hacia su palma. Le encantaba que él la toque, era alg oque iba más allá de su control o comprensión.

- Oui monsieur, mais pour maitenant, au revoir– dijo liberándolo con esfuerzo, acercándose a GC, ayudándolo a incorporarse y caminar hasta el edificio que había frente – Mañana – dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta despacio.

Matt quedó de pié, en medio de la calle, solo pensando y tratando de atar cabos sueltos, pero era difícil, ya que si no era GC quién la lastimaba ¿Quién era entonces? Maï no había querido decirles. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta su auto, al día siguiente le preguntaría sobre eso.

0-0-0

Llegó cansado, desanimado. La casa estaba en completo silencio y penumbras, por lo que solo caminó hasta el sillón y tomó entre sus manos su cabeza, pensando. ¿Qué diablos haría? Sabía que tenía el apoyo de Mello, sabía que Melissa ya quería a Maï como una amiga, pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas. No sabía qué era lo que la lastimaba de ese modo, no sabía qué era lo que le ocultaba, no sabía porqué temía tanto. Si GC la estaba esperando, cosa que jamás había hecho hasta el momento, significaba que la organización que trataban de manejar estaba teniendo problemas, pero eso ¿Se vinculaba con Maï de algún modo directo? Algo le decía que si. Debía tener en cuanta las habilidades de la chica, sabía que era una asesina profesional, pero ¿Era por eso? ¿O por algo más? Entre sus incógnitas, el sueño lo venció, haciéndolo quedarse dormido sobre el sillón.

0-0-0

Despertó temprano. Aún con sueño y con una jaqueca de aquellas, se puso de pié y encendió la cafetera. Pensó en dónde se había quedado la noche anterior, pero una punzada en sus sienes le hizo perder el hilo nuevamente. Buscó sus cigarros y se extrañó el encontrar la caja con tan solo tres tubos ¿No había comprado esa caja ayer en la mañana? Mello no fumaba, Melissa mucho menos, entonces… ¿Maï? Abrió sus ojos como platos. Tal vez los duendecitos de la nicotina se los habían robado. Sonrió ante su mal chiste.

Encendió uno y degustó. Debía pensar en cómo ayudar a Maï, pero para ello, debía de conocer mucho de ella. Si era eso, y sabía con toda seguridad que era eso, eso haría.

Sirvió su café y vio la hora, faltaban 2 horas aún para que deba ir por ella. Sonrió y tomó las llaves de su auto, para salir a prisa, obedeciendo un extraño impulso en su mente.

Condujo por la ruta casi vacía a las 5:30 de la mañana para llegar a su destino rápidamente. Bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta del edificio donde la noche anterior había visto desaparecer a su Maï.

Se asomó por una ventana, encontrando a dos personas hablando calmadamente, pero no pudo oírlas, por lo que continuó buscando una forma de entrar o espiar.

Rodeó el edificio, encontrando que estaba en bastante mal estado. Por detrás estaba roto, faltaba el techo y las paredes que había estaban dañadas, pero no como si se hubiesen desplomado por una mala estructuración, era más bien, a propósito, golpeada o cortada.

Continuó rodeando y encontró, de pronto, una muralla de unos dos metros de alto. Se fijó a su alrededor, encontrando un cajón grande, el cual movió y se subió para ver qué había detrás.

Se encontró con un bastante precario gimnasio al aire libre, había bolsas para golpear, sogas colgadas, palos algo finos puestos en fila como haciendo un camino y otras cosas. Una puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron 3 chicas, bastante jóvenes y bonitas. Matt las vio colocarse en fila y luego esperar, como en un régimen militar.

Luego de dos segundos, salió Maï, vestida con unas calzas blancas, que ajustaban sus largas piernas y arriba tan solo un corpiño deportivo; su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo trenzada. Detrás de ella salieron varios varones, que la miraban sin recatos. Matt se sintió furioso, al ver cómo uno se le acercaba y trataba de establecer conversación, pero fue enorme su gusto al ver que la azabache levantaba su mano entre ellos, cortante, y caminaba para situarse en uno de los extremos de la fila femenina.

Un hombre enorme, entonces, salió de la entrada y las chicas se pusieron todas firmes.

- Descansen chicas – indicó y todas se relajaron – Buen día para todas y quisiera presentarles al escuadrón de varones que tiene la organización – habló claro y firme, el hombrezote – Estos chicos están aquí, por que son los mejores de los mejores de su escuadrón – dijo con tono firme, pero todas las chicas, Maï incluida, rieron divertidas. Los chicos parecieron ofendidos, y Matt notó que entre ellos estaba GC. ¿Por qué diantres lo la había defendido del zoquete que le había ido a coquetear?

- Si estas señoritas no están a la luz de lo que hacemos, rogamos que no rían de nuestro trabajo – dijo uno, bastante enojado.

- Si TU no estás a la luz de lo que NOSOTRAS hacemos, pendejo, cierra la boca y no molestes – dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules, con tono prepotente. El chico que había hablado, dio un paso al frente, claramente molesto, pero la chica no hizo nada, miró a Maï, que afirmó una vez con la cabeza antes de dar un paso al frente, colocándose justo en frente del mastodonte. Matt sentía el corazón en la garganta, al verla ponerse en guardia.

- MUÉVETE – ordenó y le dio una bofetada, pero, más de mover un poco la cabeza, la chica no retrocedió, continuó con sus ojos azules clavados en los del sujeto.

- ¿Puedo? – de pronto habló con voz contenida, apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

- Si – habló el que estaba a cargo, el mastodonte de verde militar.

- Límite – escupió haciendo sonar sus nudillos y su cuello. El chico frente suyo se extrañó, poniendo una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones, haciendo notar una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

- Tiene que moverse para entrenar, pero que le duela – dijo y Matt, aún a la distancia, pudo ver la sonrisa macabra de su Maï. Se inclinó un poco, bastante felina, y dio un salto, para alcanzar la cara del chico con sus manos. Lo golpeó varias veces con sus puños, al tiempo que envolvía su cintura con las piernas. Luego, tendió las manos hacia atrás hasta apoyarlas en el suelo, formando un puente como había hecho con cierto gamer y, con bastante fuerza, levantó al chico, haciéndolo volar sobre su cuerpo y caer al suelo con impulso. Ni siquiera se detuvo ahí, se incorporó sobre él y enterró dos de sus dedos en el cuello de su víctima, habiendo inmovilizado sus dos brazos en una llave con tan solo una mano.

- Alto – dijo el hombre y Maï quedó estática. El hombre se acercó e inclinó a su lado, para ver más de cerca al joven que sufría, al perecer, bastante dolor – Estas chicas no están para juegos, no las provoques y tengan cuidado todos – habló a los demás que miraban a la azabache con ojos enormes – Ella es la más hábil de todas, pero las demás no se quedan atrás – terminó y con una seña, hizo que Maï deje al chico, que respiró con fuerza, como si le hubiese faltado el aire. La pelinegra, entonces, sonrió, y le tendió una mano, en un gesto de paz. El chico la aceptó y dio la impresión que apretaba con mucha fuerza sus manos, ya que la chica hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego, frunciendo el ceño, devolvió el apretón haciendo quejarse al chico.

- ¡Maï! – gritaron dos de las chicas y se acercaron para separarlos. Ambas le preguntaron si estaba bien, a lo que ella afirmó y sonrió algo vacilante. La restante, la única que parecía mayor que la pelinegra, gritó al que la había lastimado.

- La vuelves a tocar y te matamos, ¿Entiendes? – vociferó antes de acercarse a la chica y abrazarla por la cintura, haciendo que esconda su rostro en su pecho.

- Basta, niñas – dijo el hombre y todas afirmaron, volviendo a colocarse en fila – Ahora, mariquitas, quiero que me den 20 vueltas para calentar – dijo y los chicos rieron.

- ¿Solo 20? – preguntó uno, bastante socarrón.

- 20 de las de ellas, ineptos – dijo y las chicas ya estaba en sus posiciones haciendo puentes y comenzando a avanzar de ese modo, viéndose bastante tétrico. Los chicos, algo contraídos, las imitaron comenzando a velocidades más rápidas, pero quedándose en el camino en las últimas vueltas. Matt observaba todo bastante conmocionado ¿Eso hacía su Maï todas las mañanas? Las 20 vueltas se hicieron y las chicas comenzaron a estirar de inmediato, mostrando su flexibilidad a los chicos, que trataban de imitarlas pero no lograban mucho – Quiero veinte más – dijo y los cinco varones se colocaron en puente nuevamente – No de esas, inútiles, de esas – señaló a Maï que ya había comenzado a dar una vuelta caminando solo con las manos, haciendo una vertical perfecta.

- No podemos hacer eso – dijo un chico, molesto pro que le hiciesen hacer aquellos ejercicios de niñas – es demasiada presión para nuestros cuerpos – se quejó y el hombresote sonrió.

- ¿Demasiada presión? – repitió burlón – Maï, muéstrales – dijo y la chica afirmó, para ponerse de pié hacia atrás y saltar a los palos que había en fila; colocó sus manos en uno y comenzó a avanzar con ellas sobre los palos – Eso es presión – dijo el hombre – Chicas – llamó a las otras que siguieron de cerca de la pelinegra – Esto es presión – susurró a los varones – ¡Firmes! – gritó y todas se detuvieron, quedando en una sola mano – Bajen – dijo y comenzaron a hacer flexiones. Los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos, pero no tanto como el joven pelirrojo.

- No creo que ellas hagan eso cada día – murmuró uno y Maï, de un salto apareció a su lado, para tomarle un brazo y realizar dos dolorosas llaves diferentes en cada uno de sus brazos, ofendidísima.

- ¡Repítelo! – desafió antes de golpear con la rodilla la espalda del joven, que alcanzó a colocar las manos en el suelo para no impactar con él. Se levantó ágilmente, pero volvió de inmediato al suelo por un golpe de la pelinegra – ¡No sabe que es dolor, no sabe nada! – gritó lanzándose contra en chico nuevamente, comenzando a golpearlo. El chico, logró, en un momento, devolver el golpe, pero la chica siguió como si nada. Luego de unos minutos, dos de sus compañeros no aguantaron y salieron a defenderlo, tomando a la chica de las muñecas, torciéndolas en su espalda y el otro tomando sus tobillos.

- ¡Maï! – gritó la mayor, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, tratando de meterse, siendo parada por la chica.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero demostrar! – vociferó doblando sus muñecas, soltándose del agarre y golpeando a los chicos que la sostenían, dejándolos en el suelo – No saben qué es dolor – dijo con la voz temblándole, de pié en medio de los tres varones, antes de caer de rodillas, con las respiración por demás agitada y cara algo más pálida de lo normal.

- ¡Maï! – la castaña se le acercó y tomó en brazos – Señor, aún no desayunamos – dijo esperando una orden del hombre, impaciente por el estado de la joven.

- Vayan a comer algo, entonces, y me dijeron que la niña tendría que irse de nuevo por hoy – dijo el wall-man pensativo.

- ¿Qué? – gritó GC – Maï… ¿Volverás con ese tipo? – gritó furioso.

- Es trabajo, y… es orden de su padre – dijo como excusándose, algo débil.

- Hablaré con él, no puedes seguir yendo allí para que te maltrate – dijo y todas las chicas dieron un respingo, para mirar a la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó la castaña.

- No es Matt; él es lindo y…. – pensó un momento – bueno, mucho – dijo mirando a los ojos a sus compañeras – No su culpa – dijo con fervor – Él me cuida – dijo antes de sonreír un poco. Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas.

- Sabemos que no es… Matt – dijo la rubia – si así hubiese sido, ya lo tendríamos en la sala de tortura por cómo está Maï – dijo acercándose un poco, como protegiéndola de la mirada de los jóvenes.

- Pronto lo averiguaremos – dijo una pelirroja, tomando de la mano a la pelinegra – Debemos terminar de controlar al tal Matt y luego…

- No, Matt no – dijo Maï de pronto enojada.

Hasta que no estemos seguras de qué es lo que te lastima, así debe ser – dijo la castaña severa y Maï agachó el rostro, con ojos brillantes. Aquella debía jugar el papel de líder en ese equipo.

- No llores – dijo la rubia, acercándose con cuidado, ante lo que la azabache se soltó y salió a la carrera, bastante veloz, metiéndose por donde había entrado.

- ¡Maï! – gritó GC queriendo seguirla, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

- Déjala, debe prepararse para salir – dijo firme.

- No quiero que lo siga viendo, no le hace bien – escupió, furioso.

- Matt le hace todo el bien que tu no le haz hecho en todos estos años – dijo la pelirroja, amenazante.

- Déjala que sea feliz con un chico que de verdad ve la joya que es ella, que la trata como debe ser tratada una chica, no como…

- Un objeto – dijeron las tres chicas al unísono, entornando la mirada. GC agachó la mirada, aún enojado, pero sin decir nada.

- Ya es suficiente, chicas, prepárense para seguirlos, este día descubrirán si es él, realmente o no, para sacarlo de la lista de no ser él – dijo el hombrezote – Y ustedes, desgraciados, me van a dar 50 vueltas en el suelo ¡YA! – vociferó y todo el grupo de jóvenes hizo respecto lo que se les había mandado.

Matt no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Quién diablos lastimaba a Maï? Bajó del cajón y corrió a la calle. Se acercó a su auto y una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Maï salió de la entraba con un labio roto y sujetando su hombro.

- ¡Maï! – gritó. ¿Qué le había pasado? La chica lo miró y corrió a su alcance, para saltar a sus brazos. Matt la estrechó contra su pecho, pero al escucharla quejarse se alejo y descubrió su hombro de la chaqueta negra, descubriendo una herida bastante profunda. Miró a la chica a los ojos y se inclinó para besarla en los labios por un segundo. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de responderle, pero _él estaba en peligro si así hacía_. Al separarse, el chico le acarició el rostro, mirándola por unos segundos y, tomándola de la mano, la guió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Matt? No – dijo tirando para que dejen de avanzar.

- No, Maï, está todo bien – dijo y abrió la puerta. De aquella entrada salían tres pasillos, dos hacia los lados y uno enfrente – ¿Hola? – preguntó y alguien se asomó por el del frente – Está lastimada – dijo y la castaña se acercó a la carrera.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó de inmediato, fijándose los golpes – ¿Acaso fuiste tú? – preguntó con ira. La pelinegra quedó en silencio.

- No, salió así y no tengo ningún arma blanca como para hacer eso – señaló el corte en su hombro y la chica se relajó; en verdad no era Matt.

- Gracias por avisar y, es un placer, Matt – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Vaya, se nota que ha hablado de mi – dijo mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, _notándola nerviosa, asustada_, para luego estrechar la mano de la otra chica.

- Y que lo digas – murmuró y lo miró seria - ¿Sabes acaso de la situación? – preguntó.

- No saben que la lastima, ¿Verdad? – preguntó y la mayor afirmó con pesadez.

- Nos han mandado a vigilarte, ya que más o menos desde que comenzó con ese trabajo está recibiendo daño de alguien – dijo antes de suspirar – Sabemos que no eres tú, pero aún así debemos cumplir con las órdenes que nos dan – dijo y Matt afirmó, sintiendo más presión en su mano, producto del miedo de Maï.

- No te preocupes – dijo – solo una cosa quiero saber – dijo surgiendo de su mente una idea algo loca, pero aún así con un porcentaje alto de ser real.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué la dejan sin comer? – preguntó serio. La chica frunció el ceño y todo se le aclaró. Era algo de lo que no sabían ni ellas ni él, algo que pasaba en los breves momentos en los que estaba sola.

- Nosotras no la…

- Espera – la interrumpió – Si nos van a vigilar, vengan al departamento, allí hablaremos mejor de esto; aquí, mírala – ambos dirigieron sus ojos a la chica, _que miraba hacia el pasillo derecho, aterrada, como si hubiese algo allí que la estuviese asustando_ – Aquí algo no huele muy bien, vengan y allí hablaremos – dijo.

- En 10 minutos saldremos – dijo y acarició el cabello ya suelto de la menor, que, sobresaltada, la miró con la respiración agitada – Maï, cálmate, estará todo bien – trató de calmarla, pero la chica seguía agitando su respiración.

- Non… non – dijo entre respiraciones y Matt la abrazó, haciéndola esconder su rostro en su pecho. Los hombros de la chica ralentaron su ritmo a medida que los segundos pasaban. Al Matt liberarla, acarició su rostro; Maï se inclinó sobre su palma y miró de reojo a la castaña.

- Salgan ahora, que si GC los ve, no será muy bueno – dijo y salieron apresurados al auto por el pelirrojo, quien cada vez peor se sentía con todo ello, sin dejar de lado el sentimiento de que se acercaban a una respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ojalá pueda escribir el otro pronto, así no las dejo mucho tiempo así de colgadas, pero tengo que esperar que pase la época de parciales... ADEMÁS TENDRÉ UN MES DE VACAS FRÍAS! Allí me podré poner al día, chichis...<strong>

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y demás... y en especial a Elle0105, Nova Mentis y Taitta, quienes se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un review, KANSHASHI MASHU, CHICAS!**

**Ahora, seré cara dura, pediré reviews, ya que NECESITO SABER QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSAN! Q ue opinen, chicas, vivimos en países libres, no les cuesta nada apretar aquí abajo y poner si les gustó, si está cochino, si quieren que mejore algo o lo que sea...**

**Bien, me voy a estudiar, que no recuerdo nada en las evaluaciones por los nervios... :S**

**Besotes y suerte...**

**Ayiw...**

_**14/05/2012**_


	5. Devuélveme a MI Maï

**Hallo...**

**Bueno, debería disculparme por no haber subido nada, pero ya saben: Estudios y más estudios...**

**Espero que les guste y gracias a las cuatro personitas que me comentaron...**

******Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los creadores de Mello y Matt, así como de Kira y las situaciones anteriores a este Fic. Elle0105 es la creadora de Melissa y su amor con Mello y amistad con Matt. El resto es puramente mío...**_******

* * *

><p><em>Devuélveme a MI Maï...<em>

* * *

><p>...salieron apresurados al auto por el pelirrojo, quien cada vez peor se sentía con todo ello, sin dejar de lado el sentimiento de que se acercaban a una respuesta.<p>

0-0-0

- ¿Matt? – llamó Melissa apenas hubo puesto un pie en el departamento, se escuchaba algo preocupada.

- Chicos, necesito que me escuchen – dijo llamando la atención de sus mejores amigos, quién parecían esperarlo, acurrucados en el sofá de dos cuerpos – Vendrán una chicas ahora, viven con Maï y me ayudarán a ver qué es lo que realmente está pasando aquí con ella – dijo y Mello se puso de pié, dejando que su novia se acerque a la pelinegra, para abrazarla de modo materno.

- ¿Quieres decir que la lastiman en donde vive? – preguntó serio, conjeturando de inmediato, viendo la paranoia de la de ojos azules.

- Yo no dije eso, esperemos a que lleguen y luego… - su frase fue cortada por tres toques a la puerta. Apresurado fue a abrir, encontrándose con las 3 chicas vestidas de negro – Adelante – dijo y todas pasaron directamente a la pelinegra, que se lanzó de los brazos de Melissa, que la tenía abrazada a los de la castaña.

- Maï – susurró y las otras dos la rodearon, escaneándola, preocupadas.

- Îma, escanea el lugar, verifica que no haya nadie – dijo la pelirroja a la rubia y recorrieron todo el lugar. Mello frunció el ceño y se acercó a Melissa, abrazándola, algo desconfiado de aquellas chicas; eran jóvenes, pero sus contexturas físicas decían que no eran tan indefensas como parecían.

- Mîa, todo el orden – respondió la Îma saliendo del cuarto de Matt – ¿Ämi? – preguntó mirando a la castaña.

- Dinos por favor qué sabes, estamos desesperadas – susurró estrechando a la chica en sus brazos, mirando al pelirrojo con ojos avidriados.

- Si ustedes no le hacen nada, si no es el zopenco de GC y no soy yo, debemos suponer que no es alguien si no _algo_ lo que la está lastimando – dijo serio, recibiendo un bufido por parte de Mîa.

- Podrías dejarte de tonteras, estamos hablando de algo serio – dijo entornado la mirada.

- No podría hablar más seriamente – dijo con calma, haciendo que la chica se enoje.

- No sabes lo que es ver a una persona que quieres sufrir por algo que no sabes que es y no poder hacer nada – siseó.

- La única persona que AMO ha estado sufriendo y en este momento siento que a nadie más le importa, ya que la única solución que he pensado ES TOMADA POR UNA MALDITA BROMA – dijo enturbiando cada vez más la voz. La chica lo miró algo asustada, y él se extrañó, no había sido tan malo; pero la respuesta llegó a su mente al sentir que Maï lo abrazaba. Envolvió a la chica con uno de sus brazos, sintiendo un extraño palpitar en su pecho, parecía querer salir y hacer que Maï esté mas cerca suyo.

- Non, Mîa – dijo al chica seria; Matt la miró, interrogante, y la chica suspiró – _Él _no quiere que sepan – dijo despacio, tiñendo sus ojos de tristeza y algo de temor.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Îma, acercándose un paso hacia la chica.

- No poder decir – dijo agachando rostro, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien la abrazó un poco más fuerte solo por instinto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con calma Matt, meciéndola de un lado a otro.

- Non, peligroso – dijo negando con la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro en el chico. No podía decirlo... no podía...

- Maï, debes decirnos, no puedes…

- Espera – el pelirrojo interrumpió a Mîa, haciéndola detener su marcha a la pelinegra, lo que la hizo enojar aún más – Déjennos hablar a solas un ratito – dijo tirando de la mano a la chica hacia su cuarto – No espíen – advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta despacio.

- ¿Quién se cree para querer mandar así sobre nuestra Maï? – vociferó la chica rubia, enojada, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

- Mîa, cálmate y piensa por un momento, ¿Maï es así con todos? NO. Ella se deja hacer por ese chico por que es especial para ella, y si lo es así, para nosotras igual – dijo Ämi.

- Tiene razón, ella jamás había dejado a nadie acercársele como hizo ese chico, piénsalo, debe quererlo – dijo Îma tocando su hombro. La pelirroja suspiró y se abrazó a si misma.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó de pronto Melissa, aún entre los brazos de Mello, quien la sostenía con firmeza contra su cuerpo, cosa que no molestaba a la albina.

- No podemos dar esa información – dijo Ämi seria.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con ojos brillantes la peliblanca, poniendo su mejor cara de súplica. La castaña suspiró; se parecía un poco a la cara de Maï.

- Somos un grupo llamado "Cats" – dijo la chica, sentándose en uno de los sillones, bastante educada.

- Somos… asesinas entrenadas – dijo Îma, imitando a la mayor.

- No pertenecemos a ningún lugar, solo existimos para trabajar y mantener conforme a quién esté a nuestro cargo – murmuro Mîa, apoyándose en una de las paredes.

- Vaya – murmuró la chica de ojos verdes – y… ¿Cómo conocieron a Maï? – preguntó.

- Nosotras pertenecíamos a diferentes organizaciones, mafias o gansters; cuando a Maï se le asignó matar a nuestros señores, nosotras debimos defenderlos, siendo derrotadas de buenas a primeras. Maï nos perdonó la vida y logró hablar con su superior para que estemos aquí, vivas; nos dieron trabajo, un hogar y refugio, todo gracias a ella – habló Ämi.

- Por eso la cuidan así – habló Melissa, mirándolas con aprecio.

- Nos ha salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión, en muy hábil y ágil – comentó Îma, sonriendo algo melancólica.

- Por eso no podemos dejarla en esta ocasión, y aunque sea lo último que hagamos, lograremos que quede viva y… feliz – dijo Mîa con determinación.

- Sabemos que este chico, Matt, la quiere como el idiota de GC no, así que haremos lo posible también por encargarnos de ese pervertido – dijo Ämi.

- Vaya, gracias por eso – dijo Melissa sonriéndoles.

- No es nada y no tienes por qué agradecer – respondieron al unísono. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió un consternado Matt y una llorosa Maï.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mîa.

- Nada – dijo la chica secando sus lágrimas, tomando de inmediato la mano de Matt, guiándolo hacia Mello – Necesito hablar Melissa – dijo y el rubio afirmó. Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mello al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

- M-Mello… e-e-ella… es...

- ¿Qué? – apuró.

- No puede ser verdad – dijo poniendo aún más cara de horror.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó y las chicas a su alrededor esperaban la palabra del chico con aún más ansias.

- Ella e-es… – Su afirmación se vio interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la habitación del pelirrojo.

- MELISSA – gritó el rubio yendo seguido de cerca del pelirrojo.

Al entrar encontraron a Melissa sola, sentada en la cama del pelirrojo con ojos como platos mostrando todo el destello carmín en ellos mirando en dirección a la ventana.

- Melis-

- AYÚDALA –gritó señalando hacia su izquierda, fue cuando tonaron que había otra persona además de las dos jóvenes; era un hombre, no tan grande, pero alto; vestía una capa larga y negra, cubría su cabeza con una capucha y sus enguantadas manos sostenían con fuerza la nuca de Maï, que permanecía con expresión nula, mirando de lleno al extraño.

Al notar su presencia, el hombre giró un poco, pero no se le pudo ver el rostro por la capucha que traía. Tomó a la azabache de la cintura y la arrastró hacia la ventana.

- ¡Déjala! – gritó Matt adelantándose un poco, para saltar hacia el desconocido. Logró tirarlo al suelo, pero cuando quiso golpearlo, el hombre se desvaneció, dejando solo un espeso humo negro en su lugar. Matt abrió los ojos como platos y buscó a Maï a su lado, pero la chica estaba asomada en la ventana.

- ¡Emmène-moi, ne t'en vas pas! (¡Llévame, no te vayas!) - gritó y extendió su mano al cielo, buscando sostenerse de algo.

- ¿Maï? – llamó Matt y la chica lo miró con ojos llorosos.

- Non, il doit m'ammener avec lui (No, debe llevarme) – lloró y volvió su vista hacia fuera, para comenzar a escalar la ventana, con intenciones de saltar. El pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto y la tomó de la cintura - Laisse-moi (Déjame) – aulló al Matt meterla de nuevo al departamento.

- Calme toi, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, calme toi (Cálamte, te lo ruego, por favor, tranquilízate) – gritó Matt, cerrando sus brazos en torno a los de Maï con fuerza. La chica comenzó a dar patadas, tratando de soltarse, cuando las del grupo Cats sostuvieron sus largas piernas, para que deje de moverlas, pero vaya que era difícil – Calme, calme – repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo en su oído y la chica comenzó a dejar de forcejear.

- S'il te plaît, Matt, je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse (Por favor, Matt, no quiero que te lastime) – susurró sacudiendo sus hombros por el llanto, desesperada.

- Calme, tranquille mon amour – dijo el chico haciendo que ella se quede estática, con los ojos casi desorbitados.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit? (¿Qué acabas de decir?) – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Mon amour – dijo el chico y las muchachas soltaron sus tobillos, viéndola quieta – Parce que moi...

- Non – dijo haciendo fuerza de golpe, soltándose de todos, retrocediendo lejos del alcance de cualquiera.

- Je t'aime, Maï – dijo el chico adelantándose, haciendo que ella retroceda aún más. Ambos sentían el deseo, la necesidad de estar juntos; más uno no podía por el pensar de su amada, y la otra por no poder darle su todo, literal a su amor.

- Matt, no lo hagas – dijo Melissa, con ojos enormes – Su tiempo de vida se reduce rápido – dijo con miedo – se está muriendo – dijo con ojos vidriosos, Matt sintió un nudo en su garganta; estaba entendiendo todo, sin estar del todo seguro de cómo lo hacía.

- ¿Maï? – la llamó la chica rubia.

- Pas, volver casa ahora – dijo Maï agachando el rostro.

- ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó la pelirroja. La chica no dijo nada, corriendo a la ventana, pero se detuvo abruptamente, para mirar al pelirrojo anonadado por un segundo.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Matt – dijo y saltó por el borde hacia abajo. Todos avanzaron hacia la apertura, notando que la chica ya corría por la calle, hacia el norte de la cuidad.

- ¿Pueden hacer ustedes esas cosas? – preguntó apresurado el chico de ojos verdes.

- NO, y no sabíamos que Maï si – dijo la castaña asombrada.

- Melissa, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Matt al girar, viendo a la chica llorar el brazos de Mello.

- E-ella me estaba por decir algo, cuando apareció ese tipo y la golpeó, luego la tomó del cuello y fue cuando ustedes llegaron – dijo entre hipos.

- No alcanzó a decirte nada – dijo y pensó, sumido completamente en su mente.

- ¿Matt? – lo llamó Mello – Dime que pasa, se que tu puedes verlo – dijo el rubio y Melissa lo miró entre los brazos de su novio.

- Recién me dijo que era como tu – señaló a Melissa – y que _él_ se estaba enfadando, que debía ir con él – dijo serio, pensativo – Ella me está protegiendo, ese tipo la lastima por que yo estoy cerca de ella, está celoso – dijo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo ella? – preguntó Mîa, extrañada, señalando a Melissa.

- Yo no soy del todo humana – dijo Melissa, viendo que las cosas estaban algo más que complicadas.

- Huy, si, claro – dijo sarcástica la rubia, haciéndola enojarse, sacando los ojos del shinigami.

- Marrie McCartney, será mejor que no me hagas enojar – dijo la peliblanca, haciendo abrir los ojos como platos a las tres agentes.

- ¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre?

- No soy del todo humana, y ella tampoco lo es – dijo – su tiempo de vida no corre, salvo hace unos momentos – dijo pensativa.

- Tal vez estar a tu lado la mata – dijo Mello la ocurrencia sin pensar en que Matt lo miraría así de dolido.

- Eso… eso – trató de hablar, pero algo sentía en su pecho ¿En serio él era el motivo de las penurias de su amada? Se mordió el labio inferior – Iremos a buscarla y luego la dejaré en paz – dijo y las cuatro chicas dieron un salto.

- No – gritaron.

- Matt, no debes alejarte de ella – dijo la castaña, seria.

- Ella es feliz desde que está contigo – habló preocupada Îma.

- No la lastimes aún más – dijo Mîa.

- Ella te ama, encontraremos la forma en que puedan estar juntos – dijo Melissa, mirándolo lo aquellos ojos escarlata tan temerarios.

- Luego veremos eso, ahora debemos encontrarla – sentenció y las tres agentes lo miraron como esperando orden.

- ¿Qué haremos para hallarla? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Eso lo tengo solucionado, pero debemos apurarnos – caminó hasta su computadora portátil y la tomó, al tiempo que tomaba sus llaves y miraba a su amigo – y… ¿Vienes? – preguntó.

- Melissa, quédate aquí por si vuelve, nosotros…

- Ni lo digas, yo iré con ustedes – dijo seria y el rubio entornó la mirada hacia ella.

- Es peligroso, no pued…

- … yo puedo…

- … escúchame – dijo tomándola de los hombros, mirándola en los profundo de esos ojos verdes – no puedo permitirme ponerte en peligro – dijo y Melissa sintió que algo dentro suyo vibraba, sintió sus ojos húmedos. Mello jamás dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

- Pero Maï es mi amiga, es… en cierto modo la única persona como yo que he conocido y es mi amiga, no la dejaré sola – dijo algo apenada por contradecirlo en algo que sabía que no solo lo molestaría, sino que le dolería; Mello suspiró.

Sabía que su amistad era algo grande, tal vez no tan grande aún como lo que tenía con Matt, pero que si le daba la oportunidad, sería aún más grande.

- En todo caso… podrás salvarnos el pellejo de estar en serios problemas – le sonrió el pelirrojo mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

En dos minutos, estaba ellos tres en su auto, marchando. Melissa sostenía la computadora, siguiendo con el rastreador que le había puesto Matt a la chica, notando que estaba por la zona fuera de la cuidad ya. Las Cats no podían rechazar una orden de Maï, ella era su superior, por lo que obedecieron a regañadientes.

- Corre rápido – susurró la ojiverde y Matt suspiró, preocupado. Luego de encontrarla, no sabía qué demonios haría, y si era en serio él quien la estaba lastimando indirectamente, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Aceleró y frente a sus ojos se abrió un campo abierto.

- ¿Está muy lejos? – preguntó y Melissa tecleó un minuto.

- Está a solo un kilómetro de aquí – dijo y todos alzaron la vista, viéndola a la distancia.

Popo a poco la figura de Maï se fue tornando más nítida, indicando que se le acercaban.

Matt intentaba pensar que todo estaría bien, que Maï saldría ilesa de todo ello y que luego, sería realmente capaz de tomar la decisión de mantenerla a salvo, no importaba si él debía alejarse para siempre de ella; un sentimiento vacío embargó su pecho ante aquella posibilidad.

Llevó sus ojos a la silueta de la chica, chica que tenía su corazón hechizado hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que una inesperada nube de humo, en medio de la carretera, apareciese con la forma del encapuchado.

Matt, al verlo, frenó con maestría, haciendo derrapar el auto, quedando éste atravesado en medio de la carretera. Su lado quedó enfrentando al sujeto, por lo que bajó, veloz, avanzando un par de metros, acercándose solo un poco.

- Devuélveme a mi Maï – gritó señalándolo feamente con el dedo índice.

- Humano malnacido ¿Cómo osas de hablarme siquiera? – sonó indignado, escupiendo sus palabras.

- Devuélvemela – masculló entre dientes, apretando los puños. Mello, aun que quería acercarse a apoyar a su amigo, no dejaría sola a Melissa, que miraba toda la escena con los ojos del Shinigami con cara de horror; el rubio comprendió, que había cosas que no se podían ver tan solo con esos ojos normales que el utilizaba día a día, y que su amada podía ver, por lo que no la dejaría, menos con el miedo que transmitía aquella expresión en su angelical rostro. Decidió continuar escuchando, algo impotente.

- Si mi Lady desea ir contigo, que vaya – masculló haciéndose a un lado, dejando a la vista a la pelinegra, que si acunaba a ella misma sentada en el suelo; dando la impresión de haber estado allí detrás del sujeto todo el tiempo, ocultaba su rostro con sus cabellos, temblando ligeramente como si sollozase.

- Maï – el nombre de la chica escapó de sus labios irremediablemente, pareciendo provocar un estremecimiento en ella, que liberó un gemido lastimero - ¿Qué le haces? ¿Por qué la lastimas? – preguntó angustiado, tratando de acercarse.

- Yo no hago nada – dijo la persona, deteniendo su marcha al levantar su mano en señal de alto – TU la lastimas – murmuró dejando a la vista su sonrisa socarrona.

El chico quedó de piedra. Entonces, si era él el que le hacía daño. Clavó sus ojos en la chica, avanzando muy lentamente, escuchándola gemir cada vez más fuerte, a medida que la distancia ente ambos decrecía. Quería arreglar todo eso, y hacer que la chica deje de sufrir, parecía que él mismo estaba sufriendo el dolor de la pelinegra.

Poco más de un metro quedaba entre ambos, cuando ella se incorporó, agazapándose gatunamente, para bufar de igual modo que algún felino, dejando a la vista su rostro.

Matt sintió que todo el pecho se le oprimía, que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban, que su estómago daba un vuelto repentino al sentir miedo de su amada, de su querida Maï, de aquellos ojos completamente amarillos, salvajes; y de aquellos colmillos extrañamente largos, que lo amenazaban sin vacilación.

Ella retrocedió, adolorida, hasta el encapuchado, quien se inclinó a su lado para acariciar sus largos cabellos negros, como si fuese un animal, para recibir un profundo ronroneo de parte de la chica.

- ¿Ves? Además de asustarla y lastimarla, la confundes – dijo el sujeto, haciendo apretar los puños del gamer – No parece que la amas como dices hacerlo – dijo con sencillez.

- Devuélveme a MI Maï – dijo de nuevo, volviendo a acercarse, haciendo retroceder al otro, quien dejó a Maï sola – Maïly – La llamó con suavidad, haciendo que ella lo mire, curiosa, como si recién hubiese percatado su presencia.

Lo observó por unos momentos, antes de colocarse sobre sus pies, ladeando la cabeza, como dudando algo. Pero de pronto, abrió sus ojos como platos, reduciendo lo amarillo a tan solo sus irises, cortados por una pupila negra rasgada en el centro, que no perdían de vista al chico.

- Matt – susurró y levantó una mano hacia el rostro del chico, para sentir que un repentino dolor afloraba en su nuca, expandiéndose a todo su cuerpo, al sentir la tibia piel de Matt bajo sus yemas. El dolor, como un golpe, la noqueó; las piernas le flaquearon, haciendo que caiga de rodillas, sintiendo de inmediato un par de brazos a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos ínfimamente, viendo los verdes de Matt a solo centímetros suyo, rebosantes de preocupación y angustia.

- Tranquila, mi ángel – le dijo y sonrió para ella. Entonces, lo recordó. Él le había dicho que la _amaba_, lo que decía, con certeza, que… que _él era su __verdadero Señor_.

Pese al dolor que sentía, al cual estaba algo acostumbrada, levantó suavemente sus dos brazos, para tomar el cuello del pelirrojo el un débil abrazo.

Matt, totalmente conmovido, envolvió suavemente su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, correspondiendo su gesto, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en la espalda, y algo tibio en su pecho expandirse a sus brazos; aquella calidez los rodeó a ambos, haciéndolos sentirse resguardados, cubiertos.

Poco a poco, Maï sintió que el dolor menguaba, así como las fuerzas en toda su anatomía. Eso solo era aún mayor prueba de que _le pertenecía entera y totalmente a Matt_.

Abrió los ojos, sin notar que los había cerrado, para observar a que Matt brillaba de modo extraño. Su rostro resplandecía y de su espalda podía ver dos formas emplumadas, que los envolvían a ambos de modo protector. Sin querer, se desmayó, sin poder permanecer despierta, sabiéndose segura en los brazos de _su Señor_.

Matt le vio cerrar los ojos, impotente, para acercar sus rostros y besar con delicadeza sus labios, sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por su rostro. Con sumo cuidado, la alzó en brazos, separando sus ojos de su ángel, llevándolos hacia el encapuchado, notándolo inclinado hacia él. ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó molesto.

- S-Señor, lamento mucho esto – se disculpó agachando el rostro; Matt alzó una ceja, confundido ¿Ahora era "Señor"?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó hesitante – Yo solo quiero que dejes a mi Maï en paz – habló al sujeto, que de un momento a otro levantó su capucha, mostrando los mismos ojos que Maï antes del desmayo.

- Señor, le pido perdón desde el fondo de mi alma – volvió a pedir disculpas, esta vez colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo al inclinarse.

- ¿Por qué diablos me llamas "Señor? – preguntó, de repente presintiendo que allí había algo de más - ¿Y por qué te disculpas?

- Señor, es usted un arcángel, debo guardarle respeto – habló con firmeza – Y la disculpa es obvia, traté de tomar como protegida a su humana – dijo irguiéndose – Le vuelvo a pedir disculpas, Señor, he sido un completo idiota; si ella está lastimada, pagaré sus tratamientos y medicamentos – se ofreció, mirando con real preocupación a la pelinegra.

- NO LA MIRES – siseó el pelirrojo sintiendo de nuevo el cosquilleo en su espalda, junto con la tibieza que los envolvía a ambos, como protegiéndolos, _protegiéndola_ de su mirada.

- Le suplico que salga de su estado alerta; no haré nada para lastimarla – habló el de ojos amarillos con bastante miedo.

- Necesito… - dudó un poco, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que aquel ser podía darle más de una respuesta – necesito que respondas algunas cosas, pero no te acerques – dijo completamente en contra de que el sujeto se vuelva a acercar a Maï, ni luego de ver lo mucho que le hacía de mal.

- Matt – lo llamó su mejor amigo, haciéndolo voltearse un poco; el rubio tenía de la mano a Melissa, que no quitaba sus ojos abiertos de par en par de toda la escena, obviamente viendo cosas que no se veían a simple vista – Dámela, yo la cuido – dijo suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Matt dudó verdaderamente de su mejor amigo; sentía que si la alejaba de sí, algo malo, lo que sea, le podría suceder – pregúntale tus dudas y vuelve con ella – dijo Mello, avanzando un poco hacia él. El pelirrojo, aún hesitante, aceptó dejar en los brazos del otro a su Maï. Acarició con suavidad sus cabellos, para mirar a su mejor amigo, depositando toda su confianza en él. Vio como el choco-adicto miraba con algo parecido a la ternura a la pelinegra, antes de acomodarla quedamente entre sus brazos y comenzar a caminar hacia el auto.

Giró sobre sus talones para mirar al sujeto que no despegaba la vista de la chica, en ese caso, de su amigo quien la depositaba en los asientos traseros del carro. Gruñó por lo bajo, ganándose la atención del otro, quien se puso nervioso de inmediato, sabiendo que el ojiverde había notado que la miraba.

- Lo lamento – se volvió a disculpar – pero…

- No hay pero que valga, ella es mía – dijo tajante, cruzándose de brazos, bastante relajado al sentir a Maï lejos del sujeto – ¿Hablarás? – preguntó algo despectivo. El otro agachó el rostro, totalmente sumiso.

- S-si, señor – habló sentándose en el suelo.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó mirándolo serio, esperando en un intenso silencio.

- ¿Se refiere entre los humanos? – indagó. Matt lo sospechaba. Había algo MUY raro en todo eso, y lo peor era que Maï estaba metida en medio de todo ello.

- Dime tu nombre y qué cosa eres – habló palpando sus bolsillos, en búsqueda de un necesario cigarro.

- Mi nombre es Víctor, y soy un ángel, mal llamado por los humanos, ángel guardián – dijo serio. Matt, habiendo cesado en su búsqueda, lo miró con ojos enormes. Debía de ser una jodida broma.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó desconfiado.

- Si, señor – habló con calma.

- ¿Por qué me llamas señor? – preguntó aún más confundido. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso él era algo similar a ese chico? – Dime ahora ¿Qué soy yo? – habló con fuerza.

- Es usted mi superior, un arcángel o ángel de la guarda, ocupado de aquellas almas especiales como… como Maï – terminó hablando, volviendo a saber que había cometido un terrible error al intentar adueñarse de alguien como Maï; elevó su vista al auto, notando que el rubio estaba al lado del pelirrojo, _ambos con sus alas desplegadas en total posición de defensa_.

- ¿Qué carajo dijiste que es Matt? – habló el ojiazul, haciendo notar a su amigo su compañía, el cual se giró un poco al rubio, mostrando el apoyo y confianza incondicional que había entre ambos.

- Yo… me refiero a ambos – vaciló Víctor – Pero… ¿En serio no saben lo que son? ¿Su potencial y habilidades? ¿Sus misiones entre los ángeles y entre los humanos? – preguntó mirándolos con aquellos ojos felinos amarillos, sumamente intrigado, confundido, respetuoso en cierto modo.

- Eso es obvio, te lo pregunté por ambos – habló Mello, sabiendo que aquel sujeto se refería a él por igual que a Matt – Así que… esperamos nuestras respuestas – demandó, dando un paso al frente, totalmente amenazante. El de ojos amarillos se encogió, asustado aún a la distancia que guardaban, temeroso de que el cualquier momento pudiesen atacar, en especial aquel _ángel dorado_.

- S-señor, le ruego que se calme; aclararé sus dudas, pero mantenga el control sobre sus emociones – suplicó, con la voz temblándole. Sería devuelto al cielo sin haber trabajado lo suficiente si el rubio llegaba a acabarlo.

- Mello, cálmate, tiene razón – le habló el pelirrojo – él responderá nuestras incógnitas, luego nos dejará en paz – murmuró, haciendo que su amigo suspira, cansado de todo ello.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero respuestas claras, que no fomenten nuevas dudas – dijo cruzándose de brazos, algo molesto.

- Jura que así será – le pidió Matt a Víctor, el cual vaciló, poniendo aún más nervioso al rubio.

- Nosotros, los ángeles, no podemos jurar; ese convenio solo puede ser efectuado por un arcángel – se explicó.

- ¿Y qué hay de la promesa? – probó el gamer.

- Les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo inclinándose hacia ambos en una reverencia.

- Bien – se conformó el hacker, viendo a su amigo satisfecho con la promesa, y extrañado por el gesto – Entonces… ¿Qué dijiste que éramos? – habló con calma. Uno de los dos debía ser el civilizado, y sabía que Mello no llevaba en su mente el programa de la cortesía.

- Ustedes, ambos, son arcángeles, mis señores y superiores – dijo totalmente serio.

- ¿Qué mas? – demandó Mello, presintiendo que algo cambiaría de allí en adelante.

- Ustedes…

0-0-0

Melissa abrió la puerta del departamento apurada. Guiando a su novio adentro, dejándolo solo, de pié, para volver a salir al pasillo, viendo a Matt avanzar lentamente con Maï aún inconsciente en sus brazos. Se le acercó al trote, para empujarlo suave pero fuerte por la espalda, haciendo que camine más a prisa. Llegaron al departamento, Melissa cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves de auto en la mesa, ya que había tenido que conducir hasta allí, viendo de reojo cómo Matt caminaba con su amiga en brazos a su cuarto. Pero ella estaba preocupada por cierto rubio que no había dicho ni la más minima palabra desde que habían dejado de hablar con el extraño encapuchado. Caminó hasta el chico, que aún seguía en la misma posición y lugar en el que lo había dejado, con cara pensativa. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Qué les había dicho el sujeto?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, en serio oo...**

**No tengo mucho tiempo libre, tengo que hacer Matemáticas ¬¬... Así que las dejo por ahora...**

**Agradecería sus comentarios y, ante cualquier duda, tengo Face, búsquenlo en mi perfil...**

**Besotes y suerte...**

**Ayiw...**

_**09/06/2012**_


	6. Soy tuya por fin

**Hallo...**

**Ni recuerdo hace cuánto no subo nada de esto... pero he estado realmente ocupada...**

**Bien, se agradecen los comentarios a las seis personas que comentaron... Me alegraron mucho sus review y me animan a seguir escribiendo...**

******Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los creadores de Mello y Matt, así como de Kira y las situaciones anteriores a este Fic. Elle0105 es la creadora de Melissa y su amor con Mello y amistad con Matt. El resto es puramente mío...**_******

* * *

><p><em>Devuélveme a MI Maï...<em>

* * *

><p>Melissa abrió la puerta del departamento apurada. Guiando a su novio adentro, dejándolo solo, de pié, para volver a salir al pasillo, viendo a Matt avanzar lentamente con Maï aún inconsciente en sus brazos. Se le acercó al trote, para empujarlo suave pero fuerte por la espalda, haciendo que camine más a prisa. Llegaron al departamento, Melissa cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves de auto en la mesa, ya que había tenido que conducir hasta allí, viendo de reojo cómo Matt caminaba con su amiga en brazos a su cuarto. Pero ella estaba preocupada por cierto rubio que no había dicho ni la más minima palabra desde que habían dejado de hablar con el extraño encapuchado. Caminó hasta el chico, que aún seguía en la misma posición y lugar en el que lo había dejado, con cara pensativa. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Qué les había dicho el sujeto?...<p>

- Mello – lo llamó, probando a ver si lo sacaba de aquel aletargo, pero el chico continuó igual. Suspiró, notando la mirada perdida de su amor, sin prestarle el mínimo de atención; la chica se preocupó, sin saber realmente qué hacer – ¿Mihael? – lo llamó, haciendo que el rubio reaccione sobresaltado.

- Uriel – dijo envolviéndola con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho repentinamente. Melissa sintió a Nyook retorcerse dentro de ella, inquietándola. Se retorció, tratado de zafarse, pero no podía.

- Mello, suéltame – demandó algo asustada.

- Tranquila – solo dijo, sin lograr que la chica se calme en lo más mínimo.

- Suéltame – repitió sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Sintió los ojos del shinigami surgir ante su miedo, pudiendo ver el motivo de su ahogo. Dos alas doradas salía la espalda de Mello, envolviéndolos a ambos, impidiéndole a su cuerpo obtener el oxígeno suficiente – Mello, me a-ahogo – dijo con dificultad, viendo si el rubio reaccionaba. El chico se preocupó, pero no la soltó; él había dicho que debían realizar "El pacto".

- Uriel, confía en mí – murmuró, algo mal por el malestar de la chica, la cual se percató de lo extraño de la voz del chico. Pensó por un momento, sintiendo que Nyook sabía que aquello era algo necesario. Sus brazos se levantaron un poco, devolviéndole el gesto con debilidad. Sus fuerzas se fueron rápidamente, y recordó fugazmente a Maï. Alcanzó a sonreí antes de desmayar, sabiendo que habría alguien que la comprendería luego de que aquello pasase. Mello la sintió en peso total a los pocos segundos, para mirarle el rostro y besarla un segundo, antes de sentir a Matt acercarse con lentitud.

- ¿Mello? – lo llamó y apareció en la cocina, con cara pálida y ojos preocupados.

- ¿Aún no despierta? – preguntó cargando a la chica entre sus brazos, acunándola un poco, acomodando sus cabellos blancos algo enredados.

- No, no creo que lo hagan en un buen tiempo – murmuró el chico de camiseta a rayas, apoyándose sobre la mesada.

- Ey, el imbécil dijo que debíamos estar a sus lados para que se adapten a nuestros aromas – dijo extrañado el rubio. Vio sonreír levemente al otro.

- Le coloqué una de mis playeras sobre la cara – dijo como si nada, encendiendo la cafetera que reposaba cerca de él. El rubio sonrió.

- La ahogarás con tu peste – se burló caminando hacia su cuarto. Depositó cuidadosamente a la chica sobre la cama y buscó una chaqueta que había usado hacía poco. La colocó al lado de la chica.

- Sería mejor que la coloques sobre su rostro – habló Matt desde el marco de la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua y algo dicho por Víctor volvió a su mente. _"Mail se encuentra en un nivel de guardián-líder – dijo mirando al rubio – debe saber escuchar sus consejos, ya que él está sobre usted…"_.Quedó pensativo por unos segundos, antes de escuchar suspirar a su amigo – Mello, deja de pensar en eso – dijo en tono calmo. El choco-adicto lo observó fumando tranquilamente, mirando hacia la ventana que daba al callejón.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba pensando en algo? – se defendió absurdamente, haciendo reír un poco al otro.

- ¿Me harás responder? – preguntó algo cansado, mirándolo con aquella mueca que puso al escuchar las palabras de Víctor. _"Recuerde que usted es solo un ángel guardián, un Arcángel dorado, Mihael; está usted a disposición del Arcángel blanco, de Mail"_. Suspiró de nuevo – Tienes el ceño fruncido, eso dice que piensas, y tienes esa cara – dijo señalándolo con el cigarro a medio consumir.

- ¿Qué cara? – preguntó brusco.

- 'Esa' – dijo señalándolo más directamente – Mello, no hagas caso a lo que dijo; tal vez seré algo más que tu entre los ángeles, pero entre los humanos…

- Deja de hablar así, nosotros somos humanos – dijo algo meditabundo.

- A eso voy; somos, tú y yo, humanos, y aquí estamos, por lo que tú sigues siendo más que yo, por así decirlo – dijo el gamer al tiempo que expulsaba el humo de su última calada. Esperó a que el otro reaccione y, mientras, jugaba con el humito que salía de la colilla que se quemaba entre sus dedos.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? – escuchó y buscó su rostro, encontrándolo con aquella mueca que le decía que no quería sus lástimas.

- A ningún lado; es solo para seguir como venimos, tú mandas, yo obedezco, siempre ha sido así – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de que no se enoje – No quiero que las cosas cambien, quiero que sigan como venían – tiró el objetito al suelo y lo pisó, aún esperando una respuesta sólida.

- Las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora – lo escuchó y continuó en su espera – Con Maï aquí, supongo que cambiarán – dijo a sabiendas que las cosas cambiarían, sin estar mal por el hecho de que así sea.

- Mello, si quieres, les ayudo a conseguir un departamento, o yo me mudaré con Maï a otro lugar, si te molesta – dijo algo apenado, creyendo que el rubio estaba disgustado.

- ¿Crees en serio que ellas permitirán que las separemos? – desafió, viendo por dónde iba el ánimo de su mejor amigo.

- Jamás te has detenido por Melissa, ella es una influencia, no una guía en tu vida – dijo mirándolo, notando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – Pendejo – masculló acercándosele, para abrazarlo con fuerza – Gracias amigo – murmuró de veras agradecido. Mello rodó los ojos; ¿Cómo se le ocurría que lo sacarían de su propio departamento? Después de todo había sido su entera culpa el haber discutido con en sujeto del alquiler en su anterior departamento, por no pedir por favor poco de paciencia a la hora del pago. Habían quedado en la calle, y gracias a Matt (Y Melissa quien lo llamó de inmediato) habrían estado quizás dónde. Devolvió el gesto con gusto.

- No hay qué agradecer – dijo algo conmovido, para tomarlo de los hombros y separarlo – Solo una cosa – pensó un poco antes de preguntar aquello – Si Maï estará aquí, yo… ¿Debo conseguir empleo? – largó la pregunta de un tirón, viendo la cara confundida del pelirrojo de inmediato – Es que… pensé que estando ella aquí… el dinero…

- El dinero escaseará, eso es seguro, no es lo mismo alimentar a tres que a cuatro, además hay cosas que le quiero comprar – respondió con simpleza al ver el punto de vista de su compadre – Y, Mello, hace meses que te vengo pidiendo que busques empleo, sus chocolates no salen baratos en la cantidad que los comen, y yo no querré que nada le falte a mi Maï, ya que es el dinero de mis trabajos con lo que vivimos – agregó delicadamente. Mello bajó la vista un poco, pensativo.

- Supongo… que deberé buscar algo – concluyó soltándolo, quedando aún pensativo.

- Te ayudaré, puede que te puedas poner como repartidor en algún lugar, tienes la moto aún – sugirió de inmediato, retractándose al escucharlo chasquear la lengua.

- ¿Repartidor? Matt, por favor, estoy hecho para algo más que ser repartidor – dijo en señal de molestia.

- Mello, sé razonable, todos debemos empezar por alguna cosa – dijo, sabiendo que el chico reaccionaría así.

- Tú no comenzaste desde abajo – lo acusó.

- Pero yo soy hacker, no es lo mismo que la organización de alguna empresa o algo así, que debes estudiar para ello – dijo defendiendo su profesión – Después de todo, te da de comer lo que hago, con o sin estudio – dijo buscando otro cigarro.

- Ya, ya, deja de refregarme en la cara tu maldita suerte – dijo algo despectivo, haciendo suspirar al pelirrojo.

- Olvídalo, pero tienes que pensar otra cosa, genio – dijo saliendo del lugar, deteniéndose un segundo a observar a la peliblanca sobre la cama – Ojala despierten pronto – murmuró para avanzar por el pasillo, hacia su cuarto. A penas entró notó el cuerpo de su amada en la misma posición en la cual la había dejado. Suspiró y se acercó su humanidad hacia su cama, para sentarse allí y acariciar delicadamente su cabello, quitando su camiseta de su rostro con la otra mano. La observó por unos instantes, detallándola como no había tenido el gusto.

Su rostro algo largo y pálido, estaba en suma paz, inmersa en aquel sueño del cual todavía no salía, encerraba en sus contornos un par de labios cortos pero anchos, rojos y suaves; un nariz acorde a su rostro, algo respingada y redondeada; unos pómulos definidos, que llevaban sobre sí dos tupidas pestañas negras, guardianas de sus ojos, tan azules y transparentes como el agua de un tranquilo arroyuelo. Suspiró, queriendo ver de nuevo aquellos zafiros, lamentándose el que esté inconsciente, sintiendo un extraño peso en su pecho al presentir que aquello era su culpa. Rodeó la cama, acostándose a sus espaldas, juntando sus cuerpos, cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta, para abrazarla y enterrar su nariz en sus cabellos. Su cuerpo estaba más tibio que aquella tarde cuando ellos había… bueno, se habían demostrado cariño. Volvió a suspirar, queriendo tener la certeza de que despertaría pronto. Un 'beep' de su despertador, le hizo saber que era ya la media noche. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron casi como si su cronograma mental le dijese que debía dormir, haciéndolo caer en un profundo y agradable sueño, teniendo a su protegida a salvo, por fin a salvo entre sus brazos.

0-0-0

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada, dando un brinco que despertó a su acompañante.

- ¿Maï? ¿Qué sucede? – escuchó y un par de brazos alrededor suyo. Se asustó aún más.

- ¡Suélteme, por favor, se lo suplico! – aulló retorciéndose por ser soltada. El agarre a su alrededor disminuyó hasta que pudo saltar fuera de la cama, para pegarse a una pared y mirar alrededor, totalmente crispada, fuera de lugar. Matt se puso de pié y se colocó de rodillas, mostrando sus manos vacías en señal de paz. Maï lo miró por dos segundos, alerta, para luego ladear la cabeza y pestañear dos veces seguidas, apareciendo de pronto sus ojos de color amarillo, con una pupila rasgada en el centro.

- Maïly – la llamó, haciendo que abra los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso aquello era como los ojos de Shinigami de Melissa?

- Matt… s-soy… ¿Soy realmente… _tuya_? – preguntó llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Supongo que el pacto ya se hizo, así que solo queda que tú quieras… - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el fogoso abrazo de la chica, quien lo tiró al suelo por el impulso.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tuya! ¡ABSOLUTA Y TOTALMENTE TUYA! – gritó y, probó, el abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No lo escuchó adolorido, ni sufriendo ni nada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin que pueda evitarlo y su cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente por el llanto. Matt sonrió anchamente, sentía que ese momento era el más feliz de toda su vida. Aquello no podría compararse con absolutamente nada. La mantuvo pegada a su pecho, antes de sentir que ella trataba de incorporarse. La alejó un poco de sí, viéndose completamente bendecido, notando sus lágrimas de pronto, asustándose.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi ángel? – preguntó secándole el rostro con calma y delicadeza. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. La vio negar con la cabeza lentamente y sonreír.

- Tú eres mi ángel, Mail – murmuró con voz temblorosa y acercó sus rostros, para besarlo lentamente. Los párpados de Matt cayeron de inmediato, sus manos la tomaron de la cintura y de detrás de la rodilla, acercando bruscamente sus cuerpos. Sintió cómo la chica arqueaba su espalda, haciendo presión entre ambos cuerpos, y se separó con brusquedad, para mirarla con detalle. La chica lo miraba avergonzada, como suplicando que le diga algo.

- Ejem… - de pronto escuchó en su entrada y se quiso dar una palmada en medio de la frente. Sabía que estaban ambos y que se burlarían, por lo que pensó con rapidez, introduciendo una de sus manos debajo de la remera que Maï traía puesta. Miró hacia el marco de la puerta, notando a sus mejores amigos de pié, con las sonrisas más burlonas que jamás les había visto; sintió algo de sudor frío ante las miradas brillantes cómplices que guardaban, por lo que comenzó a levantar su camiseta con lago de calma.

- Disculpen, estamos algo ocupados – soltó sintiendo las manos de Maï buscar el borde de su pantalón, dando la perfecta impresión de urgencia. Las caras de los otros dos se transformaron totalmente a desconcierto y una extraña vergüenza, mezcla con incomodidad. Melissa tomó de la mano a Mello y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto mascullando:

- Quería ver si Maï había despertado – cerró con fuerza la puerta, sin poder evitar que los dos tramposos viesen sus ojeras coloradas. El sonido retumbó por el lugar y Matt sonrió, para buscar los ojos de la chica, notándola sonriente, pero algo triste.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó suave, acariciando su mejilla.

- Matt… no me haga eso de nuevo – pidió con voz contenida.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso tú querías…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta que la chica negó con la cabeza.

- No me haga hacer lo que… los otros señores ¿Si? – por poco suplicó. El pelirrojo pensó, cayendo que se refería al hecho de utilizarla, como a un _objeto_. Se mordió el labio al notar los orbes algo brillantes de su chica y la besó suavemente, antes de mirarla a los ojos desde cerquita.

- Prometo no hacerlo nunca más, amor – susurró tratando de no embarrarla más.

- ¿Amor…? - susurró ella sonriendo feliz de nuevo.

- No eres menos. Te amo, Maïly – dijo con toda la firmeza que tenía, sintiendo que al decir aquellas palabras, se estaba uniendo a la chica de forma invisible pero poderosa. La chica cerró los ojos, como absorbiendo el todo que Matt le había dicho al decirle aquello y apoyó su mejilla contre su pecho.

- Yo también… lo amo – dijo, de pronto notando algo, incorporándose de golpe – ¿Cómo… yo… puedo hablarle… cómo…? – no podía salir de su asombro.

- Cálmate, Víctor nos dijo que si pactabas conmigo, hablarías las lenguas que yo hablase, así eso lo explica – dijo sentándose en el suelo, notando cómo fruncía el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

- No lo nombre, por favor, no es agradable para mi – sentenció colocándose de pié. Matt la imitó y la abrazó por la espalda mientras caminaban fuera del cuarto. Encontraron a los otros dos listos para salir, pareciendo algo apurados.

- ¿Dónde van? – preguntó el hacker, haciendo que ambos volteen hacia ellos.

- ¿No estaban... ocupados? – preguntó el rubio a su amigo, quien sonrió a gusto.

- No, solo fue una pequeña broma – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero… ¿Dónde van? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez, hablando a la peliblanca.

- Íbamos al centro comercial, quiero comer helado – respondió agarrando su consola roja.

- Vamos con ustedes – dijo Matt y Maï lo miró sobre el hombro, algo extrañada.

- No quiero ir – dijo mirando de reojo a Melissa, quien llevaba un bonito vestido violeta, perfecto para su pequeño cuerpo. La chica lo notó absolutamente en seguida y se le acercó, para tomarla de la mano y tirar de ella.

- Ven conmigo. Matt déjala ir – dijo y dejó que la guíe. Matt vio como ambas se metían en el cuarto que compartían sus amigos y suspiró.

- ¿Y? – de pronto escuchó a Mello. Volteó para mirarlo extrañado; su sonrisa maliciosa lo hicieron colorearse bastante.

- Y… nada – respondió a la pregunta no formulada, algo nervioso.

- Íbamos a dejarlos _solos_ – dijo algo pícaro.

- Basta, Mello, no bromees con esto – dijo algo enojado el joven – Yo no sé como es Maï en realidad, Yo no sé si ya lo ha hecho o si aún es…

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Decías conocerla mejor que ella misma – le preguntó.

- Es que… algo me dice que ella ya ha estado con alguna otra persona – sonrió algo triste. Le hubiese gustado ser quien se llevase la inocencia de la pelinegra, solo por el enfermizo hecho de ser él quien la tenga y nadie más. Pero había algo que le decía que aquello ya no era suyo.

Salieron de pronto, ambas jóvenes con un vestido cada una; Melissa con su vestido violeta, y Maï con uno verde oscuro, bastante simple, pero al mismo tiempo, ajustado, mucho muy ajustado.

Matt abrió grande los ojos, notando como la prenda se ajustaba a cada curva de la pelinegra, mostrando su delgadez y esbeltez. La chica no notó de primera la mirada intensa del pelirrojo, por lo que dejó que Melissa la guíe, esa vez hacia su baño, donde la hizo sentarse en la tapa del inodoro y tomó un necessere, del cual sacó un delineador negro.

Espera – la frenó al verla acercarse con en maquillaje.

- Pero... te resaltará los ojos – dijo volviendo a cernirse sobre ella, quien tomó su muñeca con algo de fuerza

- Mel... – la llamó bastante cariñosa; la peliblanca abrió los ojos como platos – Toda la vida, cada vez que alguien se me acercaba de ese modo, era para hacerme daño – confesó soltándola – por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo – pidió con carita triste –Yo me maquillo sola – sonrió y tomó el lápiz para colocarse al espejo y marcar sus ojos en el párpado superior, con una línea fina y precisa.

- Lo lamento, Maï, yo no sabía...

- No deberías saber – la interrumpió, dejando el delineador en el necessere – ¿Eso era todo? – preguntó, claramente urgida por salir de ese lugar.

- ¿Te estoy incomodando? – preguntó algo ofendida, ella solo quería compartir.

- Non, non, pero solo... – se detuvo un momento, como considerando una idea – No invadas mi espacio personal, si es ese el término – pidió con una sonrisa dulce. Melissa la observó por un segundo y luego le devolvió el gesto.

- De acuerdo – coincidió y ella misma se pintó todo el contorno de sus grandes ojos verdes – ¿Cómo quedé? – preguntó, tratando de dejar de sentirse mal por la chica.

- Mmm... Yo prefiero achicar mis ojos, pero a ti te queda muy bien – dijo mirándola intensa, acercándose cada vez más; Melissa se turbó ante aquella mirada. Le recordaba a… la mirada de Mello.

- G-gracias – murmuró señalando la salida, sintiéndose de pronto invadida por la chica – Ya… ¿Terminaste? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Si, quiero volver con Matt – confesó caminando fuera del cuartito, viendo al pelirrojo con una camiseta a rayas como las cotidianas, pero de mangas cortas, algo holgada. Lo detalló a la distancia y sonrió, para correr hacia él – ¡Matty! – gritó y el chico alcanzó justo a voltear para abrazarla.

- Maï – susurró el chico - ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó colocando cada una de sus manos en un costado de su cintura, notándola en extremo pequeña. Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo sentir su piel en vez de aquella prenda.

- Si – afirmó de igual modo con la cabeza, ladeándola para sonreírle. Matt suspiró, aún incapaz de creer que ella era de su propiedad, de nadie, absolutamente nadie más.

- Ejem… muchachos, no tenemos todo el día – escucharon la voz burlona de Melissa, quien de nuevo quería molestar.

- Okay – dijo Matt con simpleza, sin querer que Maï reciba las burlas que tenía merecidas por toda una vida fastidiando a sus mejores amigos – Ya vamos – dijo amable a la chica, quien sonrió y se colgó de su brazo.

- Vamos – repitió y apoyó su mejilla en el brazo del otro mientras caminaban fuera del departamento en silencio.

0-0-0

Estacionó y miró por el retrovisor, como por milésima vez, el juego algo bruto que hacían las dos jóvenes. Se hacían cosquillas. Pero el problema no radicaba en las carcajadas que jamás había escuchado en ninguna de las dos jóvenes, ni en lo despeinadas que estaban y veían, ni mucho menos en las miradas extrañadas que daban las personas que pasaban por la calle y veían el movimiento del automóvil, mal-pensando la situación que se daba dentro del mismo. El problema era lo particularmente excitante que le resultaba observarlas; y sabía que no era el único en pensarlo, Mello había ajustado el espejo lateral de su lado, de modo que las podía ver sin necesidad siquiera de alzar la cabeza o mirar sobre el hombro.

- Llegamos – murmuró y ambas alzaron la vista, claramente interrumpidas en su juego.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó aún tentada de la risa, Melissa.

- Ya pasaron quince minutos, Mel – dijo acomodándose el cabello y la pequeña falda, antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

- ¡Espérame, Maï! – gritó la peliblanca saliendo tras la chica. Ambas se quedaron de pié, hablando tranquilamente, esperando.

- Matt – de pronto habló el rubio, sin sacar sus ojos del par femenino.

- ¿Mm? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiendo que el auto estaba algo caluroso, y no necesariamente por los más de 35 grados del ambiente por los últimos suspiros del verano.

- No vuelvas a dejar que hagan eso…

- ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? – preguntó volviendo a tener la posibilidad de burlarse del rubio.

- … si debemos estar en público luego – terminó sacando una barra de chocolate medio derretida de su pantalón.

- De acuerdo – concordó – No creo que pueda aguantar por segunda vez esta tortura china – comentó saliendo, cerrando el auto.

* * *

><p><strong>La,la, la~ Estoy contenta de poder subir de nuevo... aun que sea esto XD<strong>

**Espero de corazón que les guste y si puedo, responderé sus reviews, personas... el tiempo es oro, ya saben...**

**Besotes y suerte...**

**Ayiw...**

_**22/08/2012**_


End file.
